


Food For the Hungry - A Collection of Dreamnoblade One Shots and Stories

by Zinnia_Mom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smut, yay more bottomblade!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/pseuds/Zinnia_Mom
Summary: Hey! Ho! More Dreamnoblade POGI understand the pain of not having anything new to read for this ship (I check the tag multiple times a day lmao--) and I realized "Hey! I've written stuff for this, just not published it. Maybe I should help feed the people..." and so I am!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 320
Kudos: 1426





	1. Hello!

Hello Zinnia here~

This is my Dreamnoblade one shot book! I really like this ship and it's dynamic, and I have a hella fun time writing for it, so why not share my writing with all of you lovely folks? I do hope you enjoy it <3

THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN -

A list of things that the stories contained in this book may have! If it's more serious than other things (eg. Smut, Descriptions of injury) then it'll be marked as containing such in the authors note.

\- Angst (Pretty heavy in some cases)  
\- Fluff  
\- Hurt/Comfort  
\- Suggestive writing  
\- Smut  
\- Descriptions of injury  
\- Major injury

LIST OF AUS -

I have a few aus that I've created for his book which I have more or less fleshed out (in my head lol)—mostly just explain character relations and dynamics. Feel free to ask for more head canons of any of these aus, I'd love to give them to you!

 **Florist and Tattoo Artist AU** \- Pretty straight forward, florist!Techno and tattoo artist!Dream. Techno is family with SBI and they live above the flower shop, Dream is friends with DT and live separately.

 **Prince and Farmer AU** \- Prince!Dream and farmer!Techno. Techno is very close friends with Phil (another farmer) and Phil's son is Tommy. Wilbur is a noble who is childhood friends with Techno and close to Phil, Tommy, Dream, and Tubbo. Dream and Tubbo are brothers and the rest of DT are guards.

 **Kendo and MMA AU** \- Kendo!Techno and MMA!Dream (kickboxing mainly). SBI family and Dream and Tubbo are brothers with Schlatt as their dad (he's a good dad, can't bring myself to make him evil for no reason haha). Techno, Skeppy, Calvin, Nestorio, and Niki do kendo and Dream, Sapnap, and Tommy do MMA. This is a high school setting.

With all this prelude out of the way, please enjoy! Happy reading (*'꒳'*)


	2. Florist and Tattoo Artist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florist and tattoo artist AU!!! Techno is the florist, fight me (jkjk). But I love this weird au that the fanfic community has created and thought it worked pretty well for this ship, so hey why not write it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!!

The office chair spun around, groaning in protest at the speed—not that the person sitting in it cared. Dream was just sitting there waiting for his client to come in and figured it was better to do this than to be completely distracted by his phone or something. He put his feet against his desk to stop the spinning for a moment, needing a bit to get rebalanced before glancing over at a clock. Three ten in the afternoon… they were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but Dream didn’t care too much. It was cold out since it was early spring: the wind whipped at the windows and the clouds were blocking out the sun and threatening rain. Honestly, Dream really liked this weather. He smiled a little to himself as he stared out the window and rocked a bit in his chair. There wasn’t much going on outside, just the occasional car, a few people walking by, and… oh, that must be his client!

Dream quickly moved into a more presentable sitting posture as the door was thrown open and gently shut, a tall brunette now left to catch his breath in the entrance. Dream just offered a friendly smile and stood up, waving.

“Hi! I assume you’re my client—Wilbur, right?”

Wilbur nodded and finally stood up fully, walking to Dream and shaking his hand, “Yeah, that’s me! Sorry about the delay, usually I’d ride with Techno but we decided to walk because of the wind…” Wilbur then seemed to think of something, glancing behind him and moving to the side, “Oh, and by the way I hope you don’t mind me having brought my brother along.”

As the taller moved, Dream finally got a look at the other boy with Wilbur. He felt his eyes widen and bit and breath catch, a rising heat building in his cheeks. The guy was cute, no doubt about it: he had strawberry pink hair which was pulled over one shoulder in a messy braid (the wind had most definitely pulled it looser, not that Dream was complaining), dark blue eyes with long pink eyelashes, and soft porcelain skin. After a second, Dream quickly snapped out of his staring and chuckled a bit, offering a hand to the other, “It’s no problem, people bring family and friends all the time for moral support and stuff.”

Wilbur nodded and the other took Dream’s hand and shook it with a firm grip—his hands were rough, though the texture wasn’t quite a bad thing, “I’m just here to laugh at Wil if he makes a dumb decision.”

Dream stopped for a moment before wheezing at the remark. The line in itself wasn’t all too funny, but god did his voice catch Dream off guard. It was so monotone and flat that he couldn’t help but think it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He let go of Techno’s—he figured that was his name from what Wilbur had said earlier—hand and watched as Wil playfully punched his brother in the shoulder, only eliciting a small smirk from the latter party.

As much as Dream would love to just sit and talk with these interesting people (especially the pinkette—), he had a job to do. Clapping his hands together to get the attention of his client back, he gave them a friendly smile.

“Alright, shall we go discuss designs now?”

* * *

It had been a few days since Wilbur and Techno had come into his shop, and quite honestly Dream just couldn’t get the pinkette out of his mind—not that he was that hard to forget considering his hair and all. He really wanted to have a conversation with the guy, get to know him better. All he had done during the tattoo session in terms of talking was make quips and one liners, preferring to be silent the majority of the time. Dream sighed quietly and buried his face a little further into his scarf to escape the harsh winds.

Currently he was on an errand run, though it had devolved into more of a “strolling around town and going into interesting places” run. Glancing up at the wall of storefronts beside him though, Dream found that nothing was particularly interesting to begin with. He grumbled a bit and knew that he would probably have to find a place to loiter in soon, interesting or not, since the frigid wind was getting to him. With a huff, Dream made a sharp left turn and walked into a storefront, not even bothering to look at anything besides the “open” sign in the front window.

The hand of fate seemed to have guided Dream to his own paradise—or at least that’s what it felt like. As soon as he had opened the door, a radiating wall of heat hit him, almost sending him stumbling backwards in surprise. Dream blinked a few times, gained his bearings, then walked into the shop. He couldn’t help but feel completely awestruck by the sight before himself: tall shelves were scattered around the walls with shorter ones in the middle, every single one of them chock full of hundreds of different plants and flowers. No wonder this place felt like a greenhouse, it was one. It was a beautifully chaotic greenhouse at that, colors exploding out every which way and scents intermingling and clashing together. Every single one of Dream’s senses were being stimulated as he stood there in unmoving shock, feeling extremely overwhelmed but… extremely happy too.

“Excuse me, may I help you?” A voice cut Dream out of his racing thoughts and he calmed himself down a little, relieved to now have someone there to ground him in this alien environment. He smiled and glanced over, about to say something. The words never came, though, Dream becoming immediately distracted at the sight of the worker.

Of fucking course is was the cute pinkette. Why wouldn’t it be him. The universe really was just out to make Dream unable to function today, huh? The boy was now wearing a green apron and loose fitting white button up underneath, the sleeves being rolled to just under his elbows. Atop his head sat a wide-brim woven hat and in his braid… oh my god he had weaved flowers into it. That was surely the most adorable thing Dream had ever seen in his 20 years of living.

“Uhm, hello…?” Shit, Dream zoned out again, _fuck_ —

Dream reached up to pull is white smiley face mask down, sighing a little and smiling towards the slightly taller pinkette, “Sorry about that. Your store is just kinda overwhelming I guess… i-in a good way!”

Techno stared a moment before nodding with a quiet chuckle, “Yeah, I get it. We have a lot of variety here and it’s hard for casual florists to make their way around. But it’s my job to help you so just tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

That’s when Dream realized he didn’t have a single clue as to what he wanted—hell, he didn’t even like flowers that much. But he couldn’t just leave, especially not when he was finally getting his chance to talk to Techno, so he thought of something quick to say.

“Well the truth is, uh, I’m not really looking for anything specific? More just browsing I guess...? It would be great to have you—your help,” Dream cleared his throat out, damn his emotions, “Y-Yeah, your help would be great, thanks…”

The other just stared for a moment, processing what Dream had said as Dream avoided eye contact at all costs, “Oh—uh, alright then. Indoor or outdoor plants?” Techno began to walk back into the depths of the flora (how deep did this shop go??) and Dream quickly tagged along behind. He wasn’t about to get lost in a goddamned flower shop.

“Indoor, I’m not a gardener.”

“Understandable. You’re the guy from the tattoo shop, right?”

Dream swore he felt his heart skip a beat—he should not be reacting this strongly to merely being remembered by Techno, “Y-Yeah! I’m the owner of the shop, work there with two of my friends.”

“Gotcha,” Techno stopped for a moment and went onto his tiptoes to check a tag on a higher shelf, continuing the conversation still, “You have some nice, wide windows in the front so flowers that only need partial exposure to sunlight would be best for you most likely. Do you have color preference?”

“Hm. What’s…” Dream trailed off, trying to think of something good. His own favorite color was green so that was more or less out of the question, but what else was there to choose?

Out of nowhere, Dream felt a small spark of confidence, “What’s your favorite color?”

The question seemed to catch the pinkette off guard, though the surprise on his face was soon masked again, “God, I wonder,” Dream heard him quietly mutter to himself, having to use every bit of his willpower to not break out wheezing, “It’s pink, colors that pair well with that are yellow and orange usually.”

“Those sound like great colors,” Dream smiled a little too wide while he followed behind the man on a mission—not that he cared much. As they walked together, Techno kept glancing at shelves and pulling different flowers down. He would stare at them for a moment, glance at the tag, then either put them back or go over to the counter at the back of the store to put them in an ever-growing pile.

Eventually, the pinkette was finally satisfied. He headed back to the counter and walked behind it, facing Dream once more and doing a little flourish with his hand, “Here are the best options for you, from here you can pick whatever. All of them are relatively easy to care for.”

Dream thought for a moment and frowned, trying to mask his true feelings by faking contemplation. In truth, he knew that this meant his time with Techno would end soon, and yet he still just wanted to be with the other; he wanted to hear him talk, hear passion and excitement in his voice as opposed to the monotone drawl he always had going. It only took a little bit before Dream glanced up with a smile, “Uhm, I have a question for you—o-or I guess it’s more of a request…?”

Techno tilted his head slightly, becoming a bit more invested in the situation now. He quirked an eyebrow at Dream, “And that would be…?”

“Can you tell me more about the flowers? Like their meanings and facts about them and stuff. If you don’t want to, then that’s obviously okay! I just…” Dream paused a moment, “I-It’s just… you seem to know a lot about all this flora business, and I’m sure you have a lot you’d like to share about it.”

Dream felt his smile return as he noticed the way Techno’s eyes lit up—he had hit the nail on the head with that one. The pinkette quickly composed himself and glanced down at the flowers with a thoughtful stare. It took a bit, but Techno eventually nodded and picked up one of the containers of flowers—pretty purple and lavender ones with five large petals—beginning to talk about them.

Petunias, he said they were. Dream listened with a stupidly happy expression as he watched Techno’s anxiety melt away and be replaced by happiness and passion for his career the longer he talked. He rambled on and on about all sorts of flowers: talking about the meanings they held, their origins, what their scientific names meant—all sorts of things.

Now, it wasn’t that Dream wasn’t paying attention, but let’s just say that if he zoned out through most of the one sided conversation and became lulled almost to the point of passing out right there standing up because Techno had a voice that soothing, then it wasn’t really his fault. He swore that he could just listen to the man ramble on for a lifetime and never get tired of it for even a moment…

“—but that’s all I know for all these flowers. I’m sorry for gettin’ a bit carried away… I never get to talk about this stuff and it’s hard to stop when I start I guess,” Techno sheepishly reached back and rubbed his neck, flushing slightly and not meeting Dream’s gaze.

Dream joined the realm of the living again, quick to reassure Techno, “No—no don’t worry! I asked for you to do that, there’s no need to apologize for it.” He chuckled a bit and watched as Techno relaxed more, a small smile crossing his face as he did. Holy fucking shit that smile... So soft and genuine, and Dream had caused that smile. Fuck—

“Guess you’re right,” he looked down and got quiet, then shuffled a few of the flowers around, “So, uh… have you made a decision yet?”

Dream blinked. Right, that was a thing he needed to do. He quickly scrambled for an answer, picking a few out without putting much thought into it and pushing them towards Techno, “These ones are pretty—I think they’ll do well.”

Techno simply nodded and wrung up the flowers he had chosen. He gave Dream the total and the other paid, now holding his new purchases in his arms. The blonde smiled at the pinkette.

“Thank you so much for all your help today—it’s been lovely talking to you!”

“Y-Yeah, you as well,” Techno looked away from Dream’s eyes, though there was the ghost of a smile on his face. His left hand played with the end of his braid absentmindedly, “Will I, uh, see you around…?”

The pinkette looked up again and Dream couldn’t hide his shocked expression: that was not something he had expected Techno to say. Regardless, he got over his shock and gave the other boy a thumbs up, “Of course! I’ll still need supplies for the flowers, and maybe new flowers honestly… I don’t quite have the greenest thumb.”

That comment earned a chuckle out of Techno and the blonde felt his face heat up a bit, quickly pulling his mask back over his mouth and nose. The two proceeded to exchange farewells and Dream walked out of the store, going on autopilot as he walked back to his house and set the flowers down on his table. Dream couldn’t help but be reminded of the pinkette as he looked at the new additions. While playing with one of the petals, though, he couldn’t help but realize something. Dream’s face heated up and he groaned into the hands that now covered his face.

He had fallen—and he had fallen hard. His friends were never gonna let him live this one down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I really enjoy this au and have some ideas for other stories that could come from it. Leave a comment if you're interested in seeing anything more for this AU!
> 
> Goodbye my lovelies <3


	3. Rude Awakenings - HS AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening leads to a pleasant morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for healer Dream/hurt Techno for a fantasy/war setting but then after that I realized that I already have a healer/hurt dnb fic written, so why not post this one next! I'll still definitely be writing the actual request because I adore the dynamic and scenario, but for now I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Inspired by a request from "diseasedbitchgivesasuggestion"

It was late one Friday night when Dream finally settled down in his bed to get some rest. The day had been good in his book: he had managed to spend a lot of time with George and Sap hanging out with them after school for a while, goofing around in town and having a really fun time. He had even had the time to talk to Techno a bit more while walking between classes, and Dream cherished any time he had with the perpetually busy boy. Dream’s mind whirred with happy memories of the day as he drifted off into a relaxed and happy slumber.

Dream awoke slowly after what seemed like only minutes, blinking a bit and reaching up to rub his eyes. A tired groan escaped his mouth as he glanced around. What had woken him up? And at this hour? His room was still pitch black as Dream sat up, finally realizing with a start what was going on: his phone was ringing. Growling in annoyance, Dream reached over and picked up the call without even checking to see who it was. He looked at his clock—who would call him at two am?

“Hello?” Dream’s voice was sharp and annoyed from his tired state, not meaning to be rude but not caring about it since he was sure he didn’t want to talk to anyone at this god forsaken time.

Dream, however, immediately regretted those thoughts as he heard the response from the caller, “hallo…”

His face fell, now fully awake and standing, “Techno? What are you doing up? And are you okay? You sound awful.”

“I’ll… I’ll explain in a bit,” there was a quiet sniffle, that wasn’t good, “can you… come down and let me in? I’m outside your house.”

“Yeah, give me a sec,” with that, Dream hung up and threw his phone on the bed, quickly pulling on a tank top and rushing downstairs to his door. Something was really wrong, he could tell from the quiet sniffling and the shakiness of Techno’s voice. He could only hope that the boy was okay enough to explain what had happened.

Dream made it down in record time and pulled the door open to reveal a meek looking Techno on his porch. He looked utterly awful: Techno was completely soaked from the rain, his hair was down, his glasses were missing, and was that… blood? Oh god, Dream stood shocked for a minute before gently dragging Techno inside the house and relocking the door after him. He quickly led the slightly trembling boy up to his room. The only time he saw Techno relax in the slightest was once he had closed and locked the door to his room, the other taking a spot on Dream’s bed and hunching over slightly.

Dream didn’t quite know what to do with all of his worried thoughts, instead choosing to just sit next to the other. Apparently that was the right choice as he felt Techno wrap his arms around Dream and bury his head into his chest. Dream was, admittedly, very caught off guard by the action, but he didn’t mind in the slightest as he blushed slightly and held the other close. They sat like that for what felt like ages, the only noise being from Techno’s ragged breathing, though over time even that calmed down and left the room quiet once more.

Techno sniffed quietly and pulled away, staring holes into his lap and wiping his eye a bit with one hand, “I… I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be botherin’ you o-or here at all—I just didn’t know where to go and your house was right there and—“

“Techno,” Dream’s tone was firm, but not harsh, as he cut off Techno’s anxious rambling, the other immediately going quiet and tensing up again. Dream reached down and tilted Techno’s chin up a bit to meet his eyes, “look at me, please.”

He noticed a small redness on Techno’s cheeks as the other tried to avoid eye contact, though he gave in after a bit with a shaky sigh. Dream moved his hand from Techno’s chin to his cheek, lightly stroking it with a thumb as he felt his eyebrows draw down in concern. His fingertip traced right beneath a scratch under Techno’s eye.

Dream opened his mouth to say something, but he found that he couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t manifest the courage to even make a single sound. Dream slowly closed his mouth again and flicked his gaze between Techno’s eyes and his visible injuries, his mouth forming a thin line as he grew slightly angry. Dream wanted to ask Techno so many things: are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you? But, unfortunately, Dream knew he wouldn’t get the answers to those questions; he knew that he needed to put Techno first in the moment. He sighed quietly and took his hand away, standing and holding it out again to take.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

——————

“So uh… where are your glasses?”

“Oh yeah… they’re broken,” Techno reaches for the jacket as he sits on the closed toilet, mostly patched up now. From what Dream could tell, the fight had been with people armed with knives along with just hand to hand combat—this furthered his concern, but he kept his mouth shut.

Techno now fiddled with his broken glasses. One of the arms had broken off and there were a few large cracks through the left lens, “this’ll take some explain’ for sure… now I know how Tommy felt when we found him out and had to hide his escapades from Phil,” he chuckled after saying this, in part because of the funny memories and in part because he wanted to mask his emotions.

Dream frowned at this and looked at Techno as he put away all his medical supplies. He sighed quietly and shook his head, though he didn't say anything. Hundreds of thoughts swirled around his mind, taunting him, but he wasn’t about to make Techno uncomfortable or anxious with prying questions. Silence fell upon the room after that. Neither of them wanted to break it, even if it was noticeably tense. The only sounds came from Techno’s fidgeting and the general hum of the house.

The silence was eventually cut through though, Techno finally gathering his strength to speak, “hey… Dream?”

Dream glanced over, smiling ever so slightly: Techno’s soft tone made his heart melt, being a sign of deep trust since Techno was never the type to be vulnerable, “yeah?”

“Can I, uh… stay over for the night?” Techno stared even more intensely at the floor. Somehow he was winning against it.

Caught off guard by the request, Dream stared and stayed silent for probably longer than he should have. He could see the anxiety building by the second in Techno, eventually snapping out of his state and proceeding to, of all things, laugh.

His teakettle wheezing alarmed Techno quite a bit, the boy in question snapping his gaze over to look at Dream who was leaning over slightly and trying to compose himself. Techno frowned and looked away. He knew he wouldn’t have asked, it was a stupid question. Of course Dream would make fun of him—

“Of course you can!”

Techno blinked, what? “Heh? T-Then why were you laughin’ at me?”

“Because I’ve been wanting to ask you the same question for a while… couldn’t build up the courage though.”

Oh. Huh. Techno felt a sly grin grow on his face, “ah, so the mighty Dream admits his weakness, eh? Does this count as a win for Technoblade?”

Dream stopped chuckling at that and narrowed his eyes when he saw Techno’s expression. He blushed ever so slightly, “hey—don’t give me that look!”

“What look?”

“THAT one! The one you’re giving me right now!” Dream flailed his arms in Techno’s direction. From an outsider's perspective, he would have looked quite insane.

Techno merely held the other’s gaze and tilted his head even farther, leaning it against his hand and widening his grin, “I have no idea what you’re referrin’ to…”

“Fuck you! You’re not allowed here anymore,” and with that, Dream walked out of the bathroom: half to hide his blushing and half to calm down so that he didn’t do something he would regret.

Unfortunately, this didn’t do much since the infuriatingly cute boy was still in his house. Dream heard the footsteps of the other behind him, any softness or vulnerability from before gone and replaced with his usual monotone and sarcasm, “what makes you think I’ll just leave, eh? It’s still rainin’ outside and, quite honestly, the warmth in here is much more preferable to that.”

Dream flinched slightly and whipped around to glare at Techno, the boy in question lazily leaning against a wall now and picking at his nails. How could one person be this aggravating? And to think Dream actually liked this guy—“what did you say?”

Techno sighed in a condescending way, the way that said “god this guy is so dumb.” Then he met Dream’s eyes, his bored expression unwavering even as Dream stalked up to him, “what makes you think I’ll leave?”

“Because I’ll just make you leave,” with that, Dream leaned forward and put his forearms against the wall on either side of Techno’s head. Dream glared down at the slightly shorter boy who met his gaze, now grinning again even as he was effectively pinned against the wall. Oh no, that couldn’t be good in the slightest.

Dream was proven right as the grinning pinkette leaned forward a bit as well, mischief dancing in his eyes as their noses almost touched, “bet.”

That’s it. That’s all Dream could take. He glared for a second as he processed the response before growling and shoving Techno back against the wall. Reaching down to grab his wrists, he pinned them to the wall slightly above Techno’s head. Dream relished in Techno’s look of shock, loving to see the boy who always had the upper hand, who was always twenty steps ahead, finally get undermined by something he didn’t account for. Dream leaned in close, feeling Techno shiver a bit from the hot breath on his ear.

“Fine, Techno. You win. But don’t say I didn’t give you a chance to get out.”

Dream left a kiss on his ear before pulling back again and moving forward, locking lips with the pretty boy in front of him. He forced him all the way back against the wall, Techno grunting a bit from how rough Dream was, but he didn’t make any move to show discomfort. The kiss was everything Dream had been yearning for, all of his frustrations towards the cocky boy in front of him translating to passion. Dream nipped at Techno’s lips and dragged his thumbs against Techno’s wrists which he still held firmly in his grasp, the actions making Techno quietly grumble and even whimper… Oh god, as soon as Dream heard that, he knew he desperately needed more.

Dream pushed his tongue against Techno’s lips to try and deepen the kiss. Thankfully enough for the greedy boy, Techno let him in and their passionate kiss turned into a full make-out session. It was truly bliss for Dream— he had been dreaming about this moment for ages. The amount of times he had wanted to kiss this pink-haired boy stupid to get a dumb smirk off his face was in the tens, surely. And now it was finally reality. And it was everything that Dream could have ever hoped for.

It had felt like forever, but only a minute and a half had passed before the two finally broke apart. They caught their breaths and stared into each other’s eyes with a newfound infatuation… a newfound love. Dream couldn’t stop looking at Techno’s face—he didn’t want to. He wanted to look at this face for the rest of his life: flushed bright red, pink bangs messy and slightly in his eyes, lips swollen and red, grey eyes beautiful and completely glazed over in euphoria…

And then he smirked again, “that’s two wins for Technoblade.”

Dream groaned quietly and let go of Techno’s wrists, hiding his face against Techno’s shoulder, “fuck you…”

“I’m sure you’d like that, nerd,” Dream felt a patronizing pat on his back and he groaned even harder.

“Why are you like this?”

“Because you’re cute when you’re flustered,” after that, Techno carefully slipped out from Dream’s grip and flopped onto his bed, indifference back on his face like they hadn’t just been fervently eating each other’s faces a moment ago. Dream didn’t understand, but he supposed that was one of Techno’s charms, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Dream looked over at Techno and composed himself. He walked to his closet and grabbed a few things, throwing the clothing towards Techno. Techno only just managed to look up in time and actually caught the clothes, staring at Dream in confusion.

Dream just stared back, now having a smirk on his own face, “do you really want to sleep in damp clothes all night?” Really, how was this guy the smartest kid in school?

Techno just rolled his eyes and stood up, going into the bathroom to change while Dream just sat back down on his bed and got comfortable. He scrolled through his phone for a bit, though barely registered what he was looking at. He couldn’t ignore the obvious question that was now spiraling through his head. What exactly was his relationship with Techno now? It was something more than friendship, definitely, but at the same time they weren’t dating… he wasn’t even sure if Techno actually liked him or if it was just infatuation and the heat of the moment. Dream knew that he genuinely loved Techno—actually it was hard not to fall for him, seeing as he was so stupidly adorable all the time. His laughter, his soft and genuine smiles, his hair, the face he made when he concentrated, how he chewed on pens… Dream was in love with Techno’s everything. He wasn’t sure how he could possibly fall for the boy even more—was there even a place below rock bottom?

Yes, apparently. There was. Dream silently cursed himself out for jinxing it after he had glanced over to the now opened bathroom. He quickly turned his phone off so that the light wouldn’t illuminate his bright red face as he stared at Techno. He was so fucking cute. Dream, though only slightly taller than Techno, was much broader in the torso which meant when Techno wore his sweatshirt, it hung off him in the cutest way. His hands were partially covered by the sleeves as the pink haired boy fiddled with the drawstrings of the hoodie, pulling them back and forth while walking over to Dream’s bed. He glanced down and got under the covers, finding a comfortable spot after a bit while laying on his stomach. Dream himself put his phone down and got comfortable too, taking one last look at the pretty boy beside him before facing away and laying down.

Silence fell upon the room again as the two laid there, though there was a lingering tenseness to it. Both had the same things on their mind even if they didn’t know it, and both knew that they wouldn’t fall asleep without getting answers.

The quiet was broken by a soft murmur, slightly muffled from the pillow below the boy’s head, “... Dream?”

“Yeah?” Dream shifted onto his back, glancing at Techno and patiently waiting for the other to continue.

“I…” a slightly frustrated sigh escaped him, Techno taking a few moments before speaking again, “do you actually like me?”

Dream knew exactly what he meant by that, quickly responding to ease Techno’s anxiety, “yeah… I do,” Dream felt his face heat up quite a bit when he admitted his feelings out loud, though didn’t care too much as he smiled softly and continued looking at Techno’s half-buried face.

“What… what about you? Do you like me?”

The pink-haired boy shifted a bit, Dream unable to see his expression as it changed or his eyes as they darted to and fro. Techno bit his lip a bit before nodding slightly, “I do.”

Those two words set Dream’s heart on fire. His stomach tied in knots and his eyes widened as he melted under Techno’s gaze—the other boy having shifted his head to look at Dream. Dream himself sputtered a bit in disbelief, “w-wait, really? No way…”

The only response Dream got was another small head nod as Techno broke eye contact, his own face reddening by the second. Dream couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear, turning now to face Techno fully as he brought him into a close hug.

“Let’s go!!” Dream laughed and wheezed a bit as he held the boy he was utterly smitten with, never in a million years wanting to let go. Techno, on the other hand, was laying there in complete bewilderment as he was hugged by the other. After a bit though, he relaxed and gave into Dream’s infectious laughing. He snaked an arm out of the other’s grasp and poked him on the nose, making Dream whine in fake annoyance.

He hid his love sick smile by nuzzling his face into Techno’s soft, pink hair and this is where the two laid for a while, calming down completely and just enjoying each other’s presences. Techno adjusted himself a bit to cuddle even further into Dream’s chest while the other just hugged him tighter.

“Goodnight Techno… I love you”

The response was quiet, but just as clear.

“Mm… love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this goes through a lot of tone shifts so sorry if you got whiplash LMAO--hope you enjoyed regardless! Thank you for your comments and kudos so far as well, it's really lovely to read your requests and see that people like these stories :D


	4. The Smile of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they only danced for a night, Dream is not one to forget such an amazing experience as that. No one could dance like how his partner did, so it was easy to see that the man who stood before him wasn't who he said he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely based off of Swan Lake (I have never seen the movie, ballet, or otherwise LOL), ngl I just saw someone else post an idea about this thing, thought "Huh I have a cool idea on how to write that--lemme yoink the plotpoints," asked permission, then wrote this all out at 11pm. 
> 
> Ps Thank you all for your support! I appreciate it a ton, and your suggestions are great! I've started work on a few of them so hopefully I'll get to post a couple after I'm done giving out my backlog :D

Something was wrong—this just wasn’t right. Dream stared into red eyes. Familiar, yes, but… only in appearance. The look he was being given was not that of elegance and intensity, but of clumsiness and worry. Instead of being sharp and direct, it was soft and fleeting.

But maybe Dream was just reading too much into it, after all he should be ecstatic to be spending any time he could with the elusive “Blood God”— the one he had come to know as Techno. Dream smiled towards the cursed man in front of himself and bowed deeply, extending a hand towards him to be taken.

* * *

_The moon was directly above them, casting down enough light that one could mistake it for being day if not from the blue hue blanketing the land. “Dance with me,” the other had said not moments before. Dream, though slightly confused by the request, happily accepted it and extended a hand towards the pinkette in front of him. The touch was surprisingly delicate as Dream’s hand was taken, not being what he expected whatsoever, but not being unpleasant in the slightest. Quite the opposite, actually. From where they stood, now hand in hand, Techno pulled the prince to himself and rested his second hand on Dream’s waist, his touch just as delicate as before—if not moreso._

* * *

Dream was caught off guard by how his dainty hand was clumsily grabbed by Techno. He felt his fingers being squeezed together as the larger man enveloped his hand entirely. No… that definitely wasn’t right. Unfortunately, Dream didn’t have much time to linger on this thought as he was virtually dragged to the middle of the ballroom and put into the position for a waltz. The prince frowned slightly, but as he glanced back up and looked at the pinkette’s face, he felt his worries drain away. It was just as beautiful as ever, never failing to make Dream feel weak in the knees as he looked upon all the small details that no one else was ever able to notice, feeling his cheeks redden slightly. He could care less though: all he cared for in the moment was savoring the image of the beautiful man before himself.

* * *

_Dream felt he could stare into Techno’s eyes forever, caught in his spiderweb of a gaze, never to be let go. He didn’t even notice as they began to move, the dance so fluid with Techno that Dream felt he could completely allow himself to be swept up by his pure bliss and still be able to keep in time with the other. This man truly was the epitome of elegance. Dream had already known that from watching his sparring matches—his moves were so fluid and calculated that it seemed like a dance all on its own, a dance where only Techno knew the secrets to its step and rhythm (Dream wanted to learn those secrets)—but this was a whole new side of him that the prince had yet to experience until now. Dream was spun out into a gentle twirl and the two dancers were now only barely attached by the fingertips, gazes meeting. His blood red eyes were oh so intense and yet… so soft as he looked at Dream. It truly felt like he himself was in a dream, actually. A dream he didn’t want to wake from for a long while…_

* * *

...If not for the fact that he was abruptly dragged out of his thoughts by a sharp jerk to the side. It took Dream a moment to register that they had started dancing, and that he hadn’t, in fact, been shoved (that’s what it felt like, in any case). Now Dream was more suspicious than ever, even breaking out of the spell he was put under by Techno’s looks because it was that jarring. He tried to mask the confusion on his face, hoping Techno didn’t notice.

Well, not Techno—this was definitely not Techno. It was a picture perfect replica of him, yes, but the truth of the matter was that nobody could be Techno besides Techno. There was not a soul worthy of being the Blood God besides the man himself.

The music slowed: the dance was coming to an end.

* * *

_As the prince was spun back into the welcoming arms of his partner, he swore he could hear the sounds of nature providing music for their dance. The leaves rustling and the frogs chirping all around swirled together in a chaotic, yet beautiful, melody: perfect for its imperfections, just like the pinkette holding him. Techno gazed down at Dream and adjusted their position back to its standard orientation, the movements slowing as the dance quickly approached its finale. Dream’s euphoria blinded him to reality, the only real things as far as Dream was concerned were Techno, himself, and the music that continued to dance around them—mimicking their moves perfectly. The spell Dream was under only lifted when he realized he had stopped moving. Tentatively opening his eyes, he realized that Techno had put him into a low dip. He felt his cheeks redden immediately, in awe at the sight before him._

_Techno smiled at him, softly but genuinely. Dream felt he could die in peace now, having seen the smile of an angel._

* * *

The man before him was no angel—was no demon, even. No. What this man was was a coward. As soon as the pathetic attempt at a dance was concluded, the doppelganger attempted to escape the crowd; attempted to escape Dream’s knowing gaze. Dream wouldn’t let him off that easily.

Bobbing and weaving through the partygoers, the tall, pinkette was a very easy target to follow. The man only made it a few steps out onto a balcony connected to the ballroom before his wrist was caught and his body was forcefully turned to meet Dream’s heavy glare.

The prince pressed his lips into a thin line as he contemplated for a moment what he should ask, though deep down he knew what the right thing to say was as soon as he realized the existence of the imposter:

“Where is Technoblade?”

* * *

_Quiet. Two men sitting beside each other, neither saying a word. They watched the moon together, still fairly high up in the inky sky. Dream glanced down at his lap, then at the hand that rested beside him: holding up the man it was attached to. The prince held his breath, then softly placed his hand atop the other. Techno was slightly caught off guard by the touch and shifted his focus slightly to the left, quirking a brow at the flushed prince. Dream, in turn, met his gaze and mustered the last bit of courage he could. He leaned forward. Techno met him halfway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones! Please be aware that all of these will be of varying lengths (I shoot for 1k words at least for my one shots but go above and below that as I see fit). Right now the earlier uploads will be longer stories but later on as I keep posting more, they will get shorter since I have quite a few shorter one shots and drabbles saved up that I find cute and well written but just not as long!
> 
> Anyways, hope your day/night is great :D


	5. Pissed, but Lovingly So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is overworking himself as per usual, but today? Dream is not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a hot second! School has made it so I haven’t had the motivation to get onto my laptop and post stuff—now I’ve finally bit the bullet and am just doing it on my phone :P
> 
> Anywho! I have still be writing regardless! This is a request I did for Tiki who left a comment saying “Techno has been streaming for awhile and dream wants him to take a break and take his attention away from the game but techno refuses so Dream just sits in his lap waiting for him to finish streaming and the ending just leads to lots of cuddling and fluff.”
> 
> This is a bit on the shorter side I suppose, but I hope you like it nonetheless!

Dream was pissed. Lovingly so, but still pissed.

The entire day since he had gotten up—eight in the morning—to now—eight in the _evening_ —Techno had kept himself working on something without any breaks. At first it was cooking breakfast for the two, then editing videos, then doing a livestream which was creeping on four hours strong now. Dream knew all too well that Techno was overworking himself, and also knew that Techno knew, but that didn’t help to settle his conscious any further. He had to stop his boyfriend before he worked himself down to the bone, but how? Evidently, glaring at him from the doorway as he focused on his stream wasn’t working.

With a quiet sigh, Dream pushed off his perch on the doorframe and walked to their kitchen instead. He quickly grabbed a glass of water and walked back to the room, padding silently over and placing it on Techno’s desk—much to the other’s surprise. He said a quick “be right back” to chat and muted, taking his headset off and now meeting the pissed glare of his boyfriend. The pinkette sighed, picking the glass up and taking a small sip from it.

“I know…”

“Then why are you still doing it?” Dream crossed his arms, giving Techno an “angry librarian” type stare which only made the other break eye contact and fiddle with his hands. He mumbled something, but Dream couldn’t quite hear what. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Techno sighed and frowned slightly, running a hand through his hair. “Because I can’t help it… if I stop then I’ll feel like shit and be useless the rest of the day.”

The blonde’s eyes widened a bit, now softening into a look of concern. “Oh, Techno… look at me.” The stubborn man continued to look at his fidgeting hands, causing Dream to frown a bit again. If he needed to do it the hard way, he would do it the hard way. He knew by this point just how stubborn his boyfriend could be (especially since he was the same way—not that Dream would admit to it).

Thus, for the second time that day, Dream startled his boyfriend into looking at him by plopping himself down into Techno’s lap. The pinkette’s blue eyes widened as they met green, feeling the soft touch of his lover as Dream cupped Techno’s face. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before continuing to look at him. “You know how much I care about you… I’m sorry for getting pissy, but it’s because I’m worried about you.”

Techno’s gaze was painfully unreadable to most, but at this point Dream could see the tiny details that betrayed his emotion. The slight lowering of his brows and squinting of his eyes betrayed his guilt. “I… I’m sorry.”

Dream smiled at him as Techno rested his head in the crook of his lover’s neck, the other merely petting his long hair comfortingly. “Piglet, please. You have nothing to apologize for.” He placed a light kiss on Techno’s head before leaning back to look at him again. “Tell you what. Why don’t you wrap up the stream quickly and then we can watch a movie, okay?”

A quiet hum of acknowledgement was enough to satisfy Dream, knowing he wouldn’t get much more out of his boyfriend. He slid off the other’s lap and walked out into the rest of their apartment, beginning to set up for the impromptu movie night: blankets, pillows, snacks, and more adorned the living room and the blonde sat scrolling through his phone while waiting for the telltale squeak of Techno’s door opening.

Glancing up at the noise which only came a few minutes after Dream had settled, he grinned and set his phone down, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend. Said boyfriend only flushed a slight pink and chuckled, walking over and settling down in Dream’s lap this time. The blonde was quick to pull Techno flush against his chest, wrapping them both in the fluffiest blanket he had grabbed and settling down as the movie started.

They sat in comfortable silence for the most part, occasionally making jabs at the film or sarcastic comments, trying to make each other laugh. It was nice, and exactly what Techno seemed to need since when the movie ended, he looked down and saw the softened features of his boyfriend as he slept, content and at ease. The sight made Dream’s heart melt and he swept his boyfriend’s bangs to the side, feathering a kiss on his forehead. He had definitely gotten lucky to have someone like Techno in his life, to be fortunate enough to have such a beautiful man as his boyfriend to hold every night. He was truly a blessing to Dream, any hardships they faced being worth it in the end if it meant them continuing to be together.

Dream felt his eyelids grow heavy and he relaxed into the couch even more, hugging his boyfriend tight and burying his face into silky pink hair.

“Goodnight, Piglet… I love you.” The blonde murmured softly before feeling himself slip into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw thank you for 242 kudos?? Lmao what??? I appreciate y’all so much smh <3


	6. The Antarctic is a Lonely Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One man stands alone, numb to the burning chills of his body as he stays stuck in his mind. He reflects, relents, and regrets all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble type thing that I ended up liking a lot—short and sweet! Also beware because I simp for the Antarctic Empire and I already have a draft being rewritten about another AE based story so hahaha be ready for that stuff (leave me be cultural difference is fun to writeeeee).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Antarctic: cold, barren, devoid of life. The wind was as harsh and piercing as the bolt of a crossbow; it penetrated even the thickest of fabrics and skin. But the native Antarctican was used to it--he had to be. To grow up in the hellish climate that is the South Pole is to grow up with one thought and one thought only on your mind: survival of the fittest. Those who were weak died. Those who were strong survived. This is how their population had become so strong. How it had become so _feared_.

These were the thoughts that went through the King’s mind as he stared into the vast expanse of white before him, only ceasing when it met the blanket of the night sky above. It was the middle of winter now. It had been night for over a month straight.

Techno was used to it.

What he wasn’t used to was the feeling of loneliness he had acquired. The hole that had grown in his heart. He had never expected this, never expected it to hurt this badly. He was used to isolation, he was used to not being around people.

So _why_ was this so different from before.

Techno took his ungloved hands and brought them together, one fidgeting with a rose-gold band. His engagement ring. The pink diamonds embedded into the ornately crafted metal glittered in the light of the never-setting moon. The ring meant so much more than Techno had ever expected it to. It was a declaration. It was an affirmation.

It was a _promise_.

A promise that Techno would see his betrothed again in the days to come. A promise that they would join hands and declare their love for one another. A promise that Dream would come back. Alive.

His fingers were numb. His body was numb. His heart was numb. The thought of not seeing his beloved again was unbearable for the King at the moment. He didn’t quite know why, he had never felt this way about anything before. All he knew is that he hated it. He hated it and wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to stop: the ringing in his ears, the frozen tears on his eyes, the shaking of his hands, the--

“Techno!”

Everything stopped. Everything stood still. The King felt his eyes widen slightly at the sound of his name, ears flicking. He closed his eyes. Breathe in, breathe out, turn around…

Warmth,

Warmth that he hadn’t felt in months. Warmth that brought feeling back into him, the numbness seeping out of his body as if it hadn’t been stuck there for so, so long. All the pain, all the worry, all the doubts were gone in an instant as Techno reciprocated the embrace of his beloved. He never wanted to let him go again. He never wanted to feel those terrible emotions again.

Techno felt himself smile for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May write Dream’s POV and thoughts on things if y’all would be interested in that :P
> 
> Have a good week!!


	7. Ever Seen an Angel Before? (1/2)- Prince & Farmer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, while running away from literally all his responsibilities, stumbles upon an angel. A pissed off angel, at that (which was entirely his fault)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Prince!Techno and Rogue!Dream as much as the next guy (hell, I made an entire au with my friend about it), but why not switch it up a bit, hrm? Prince!Dream and Farmer!Techno :DD
> 
> This is semi-based off a request from jazidrocks who wanted flirty Dream and flustered Techno, but it ended up as more angy Techno so sorry LOL. Hope you enjoy it anyways, and I have more flirty Dream to come don't worry (It's like my fav dynamic ngl).
> 
> (p.s. I know I have an "angel" based name in this book already but hUSH I LIKE THE NICKNAME--)

Footsteps pounded against the dirt road as Dream ran as fast as he could, his dark green cloak trailing behind him and mask beginning to ride up. He flicked his gaze up towards the forest in front of him, knowing he could get some time on the guards having him if he could make it over. With a surge of adrenaline from hearing the numerous hooves behind him, he quickened his pace and jumped gracefully into the trees—not slowing down since, though he knew his pursuers would be stopped for a moment, they were sure to dismount quickly and be right back on his tail at a moment’s notice. He both loved and hated how good his guards were getting at chasing him down.

Continuing through the forest, Dream noticed how the trees were beginning to thin. He narrowed his eyes slightly, sure that it should have been much deeper, so why was it…

Just as he had the thought, Dream reached the edge of the forest and tumbled down—finding out that the forest stopped rather abruptly with a drop. A yelp came out of the runaway prince as he fell, landing pretty hard on his back and groaning as the sun went straight into his eyes. He closed them, entirely forgetting about his current predicament for a moment in favor of letting himself enjoy a moment of rest. And apparently the universe agreed with him as he noticed the sunlight beating down on his eyelids darken—thank you, clouds. Dream decided to open his eyes again, though the sight before him was the farthest thing from his expectations. He felt his eyes widen and his face heat up as he looked at the face staring down at him from above—the face of an angel, truly. Through his daze, Dream said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Hey cutie~”

—

Techno sighed and straightened up, rubbing his back a little to alleviate some of the tenseness in it. He had been out in his potato fields farming for a few hours already on top of other farm chores he had done earlier, and it was starting to get to his muscles. Taking off his hat and tightening the high ponytail he had in, the farmer made his way to the edge of his land where the forest provided ample shade—it was his go to spot to take short rests when working the fields. However, before he could even think to sit down, his sensitive pig ears twitched a bit as he heard the sounds of… footsteps? Why would someone be in the forest? He glanced in the direction of the noise, only to find himself nearly jumping out of his skin as an unfamiliar man came barreling out of the trees and roughly landing in his field.

What the fuck?

Techno stood there blinking in surprise, his mind slowly catching up with his eyes. Once he was caught up, however, the surprise quickly turned to confusion and annoyance. A total stranger had just ran out of the forest and fallen headfirst into his fields, destroying some of his crops. The pinkette did his best to keep his composure and put his hoe onto his shoulder, walking over and standing over the man with an annoyed glare. He couldn’t quite tell if the man was genuinely unresponsive or just choosing not to respond because of the mask covering his face. Techno just hoped he wasn’t dead. He was close to just aggressively poking the other with his hoe, but didn’t get the chance to as the man finally spoke up.

“Hey cutie~”

The angry glare turned to that of bewilderment and slight embarrassment, a small blush creeping onto Techno’s features. “E-Excuse me…?” He responded, very startled.

The man sat up, prompting Techno to step back a bit to maintain distance. He didn’t know who this guy was and was slightly on edge without his sword on him. The other merely adjusted his mask to show the bottom half of his face, the smirk on his features now visible. “Sorry about barging in like this, didn’t realize an angel like you lived out here. Mind if I stay? I kinda need to lay low for a little bit.”

This statement just sought to make the pinkette even more confused than before, legitimately at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say, and the other seemed to take advantage of this as he quickly stood up and took Techno’s hand. He was barely processing things as is, not able to take his hand away as the back of it was kissed by the stranger. “Oh gosh, but where are my manners? The name’s Dré—it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

As Techno’s mind finally caught up with whatever-the-fuck was happening, he narrowed his eyes and snatched his hand from the grip of the other, face still lightly dusted by pink. “I’m not helpin’ out a total stranger who just barreled in here and destroyed my crops, you know. Besides, if you’re bein’ chased then it’s probably for a good reason. I suggest you lea—“

His pig ear twitched again as he heard the noises of even more footsteps, Dré apparently hearing them too as he quickly grabbed Techno’s wrist and dragged him along in the direction of his house. The pinkette sputtered incoherently and, though he could most definitely break out of the other’s grip, they were running too quickly for him to even think about doing that. He didn’t have much of a choice but to follow along.

Being dragged into his own home by a complete stranger must be one of the strangest things Techno had ever experienced (and he’s friends with Tommy and Wilbur so that’s saying something). Dré promptly shut the door and Techno leaned over slightly to catch his breath, wrenching his hand yet again from the other’s grip and taking off his hat to fan himself a bit.

“What… the fuck—“

“Sorry angel, didn’t want you to get in trouble because of me.” He laughed in a way that was far too relaxed for the situation at hand. Techno glared at him, fully facing this “Dré” character now and taking a few steps towards him to force him back against the door.

“First, you ruin my crops. Next, you say the most cryptic shit and don’t explain what in the hell is going on. And now you drag me along and waltz into MY house like it’s your own?!” He got right into the other’s (masked) face now while he ranted, pressing a finger against his chest to emphasize his points and looking up at Dré with a harsh glare.

Techno watched as the smirk fell from the intruder’s face, though it was replaced all too soon by a wide grin instead.

“If doing all that means I get to see you like this then I’ll have to do it more often, cutie. You’re adorable when you’re flustered~”

The anger drained out of Techno and his face fell slightly, cheeks reddening as he groaned and turned away. The pinkette smoothed his hair back in frustration. “If you keep doin’ this then I’ll end up killin’ you.”

He heard a snort behind him. “With what? A hoe?”

“You underestimate how sharp a hoe can be, but no. With a sword.” Techno took a step forward and picked his sword up from where it sat displayed on the wall. He waved the blade slightly and sent another glare back at the masked man—still very annoyed by that mask since it meant he couldn’t read Dré’s expressions. Luckily for him though, this time he could tell through body language as he watched the other tense up slightly and lips part a bit. What he was not expecting was the response Dré gave.

“That’s hot…”

Techno felt himself almost drop his sword at those words, face now quite heated up as his expression turned to that of concern, disgust, and exasperation. He put the sword back before he ended up actually using it on Dré, hiding his face in his hands and lowering his ears right after. “Who the fuck says something like that! Oh my blood god—just get out of my house.”

“Not until the guards are gone, sweetheart. Sorry again!”

“No you aren’t…” Techno muttered into his hands, though the masked man seemed to hear this since he started to wheeze pretty hard.

With a deep groan, Techno accepted his defeat and put his hands down, looking over at Dré who had already gone and made himself comfortable on a couch in Techno’s living room. The pinkette pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over, standing at the end of the couch opposite Dré, successfully getting his attention.

“Listen. I’ll let you stay—“

“Yes! Knew I could count on y—“

“On a few conditions.” Dré frowned at that, and Techno smirked slightly in victory (failing to notice the slight redness creeping out from under his mask). He put his finger up. “One, you’re not stayin’ here and doin’ nothin’. You’ll help me with whatever I ask of you, so I hope you’re good at chores. Two,” he put another finger up, “you promise to leave as soon as you’re able to and not come back ever again.”

“Oh, you know I can’t do that, angel! You’re too pretty for me to just give up on you that easily~”

Techno crossed his arms, shrugging. “Fine then. You can come back if you show me your face and tell me who you are, why you’re bein’ chased, and who you’re bein’ chased by.” He notes the way Dré flinched slightly, smirk widening. “Thought so.”

“Anyways, last one. Stop with the nicknames.”

That one made the masked man sputter a bit and straighten up in his seat. “But you haven’t even told me your name! What else am I supposed to call you?”

Techno blinked, realizing that Dré was right. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Technoblade. Now get up, we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the beginnings to a second part of this written out, and will most definitely be continuing this! If you have any ideas for scenes you'd like to see of this au, feel free to comment them. Otherwise I'll just keep writing whatever for it haha :P


	8. Ever Seen An Angel Before? (2/2) - Prince & Farmer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream didn’t realize angel’s could be so violent (not that he’s complaining).

Dream groaned quietly as he continued to try, and fail, to cut the vegetables he had been assigned—he made sure to make a personal note about asking the chefs to teach him cooking techniques later. He snuck a glance in at the pinkette beside him and felt a smile paint his face once more. The man diligently worked, laser focused as he cut up ingredients with the grace and accuracy that could only come from years of practice. His hair now sat in a messy bun that laid against his neck and the light from the setting sun hit him at just the perfect angle, reminding Dream yet again of just how angelic the other was.

Unfortunately for Dream, his indulgent thoughts were cut short when Techno glanced over with a confused look and snapped his fingers right in front of Dream’s face. “Hello? You didn’t fall asleep on me, right?”

The blonde man jumped a bit and shook his daze away, setting his knife down on the cutting board and dramatically laying his head on Techno’s shoulder with a groan. “Techieee~”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Can’t we just take a little break? Maybe spar a bit? That is, if you know how to use that pretty little sword of yours.”

He smirked slightly, challenging the other in the hope that he’d take the bait. Dream watched as bright blue eyes glanced in his direction, before promptly snapping back to the vegetables he was cutting. “Of course I know how to use it. And…” he sighed deeply. “I suppose we can duel—though only once we get the soup cookin’ since it’ll take a while.”

“I’ll take what I can get!” With a newfound passion for cooking, Dream straightened from his position on Techno’s shoulder and got through his assigned ingredients as quickly—and messily—as he could. These actions received an annoyed look from the other.

“I hope you know you’re gonna be the one cleanin’ all that up…”

“That’s a problem for future Dré.”

“Eh, as long as you do it at some point I s’ppose.”

Dream laughed a bit at that and the two finished up their tasks, dropping the ingredients into simmering broth. Techno gave the pot a few stirs before covering it and allowing the soup to cook, stretching his arms up to loosen the muscles. A few loud pops echoed in the small kitchen, making the blonde snort. “You okay there? I don’t want you breaking anything before we get to fighting, that’s my job.”

The pinkette scoffed and began to walk out of the room, dismissively waving his hand. “Your hubris is goin’ to be your downfall, Dré. Never underestimate your opponents.”

Dream merely rolled his eyes at this notion. Sure, they were wise words that Dream used to take to heart, but at this point the prince was one of the best—if not _the_ best—fighters in his kingdom. He very much doubted a simple farmer would be able to take him down, even if they did have some knowledge of the art. Nevertheless, the blonde followed the farmer outside and to an open area of his land, Techno turning and throwing over a stone sword he had grabbed. Dream effortlessly caught the blade, spinning it in his hand absentmindedly. “Not using your fancy blade?”

“I’d rather not leave you dead after just savin’ your ass.”

Dream smirked at that, getting into a fighting stance. “I hope it was a nice ass, at least~”

The flush of the pinkette’s face just made Dream’s smirk grow even more, quickly taking the distraction to lunge forward. Yet, what he was not expecting was for Techno to immediately snap back into reality and parry his strike within a split second, blue eyes laser sharp in focus yet again. Now it was Dream’s turn to be distracted as he was barely able to dodge the oncoming strike of his opponent, having to roll out of the way and jump back up in a defensive stance.

Dream caught his breath a moment—Techno was fast, faster than he would have expected. Before he could mull this over for long, the pinkette was right back at it. He lunged forward with deadly accuracy, Dream sloppily blocking the blow aimed at his shoulder and going in for his own strike which was just as quickly dodged. As the fight continued on, the men traded blows back and forth, unable to get a hit on the other. At this point, Dream was putting his full effort and focus into his opponent, knowing now just how much skill Techno held. It was incredible to say the least—why in the world would a farmer be able to fight better than the commander of the kingdom’s own army?

In the end, Dream only needed to make one mistake for the fight to be over. He was taking a few steps back to reset his stance but Techno evidently was not having it. The pinkette launched himself forward and forced their blades against each other. Unfortunately for Dream, his balance was off when this happened and the force of the other quickly sent him falling to the ground. He grunted as his back hit cold dirt, and soon felt a weight against his chest and stone against his neck. The prince hazarded a glance and opened his eyes slightly, looking at the fierce man on top of him. Techno was panting a bit from effort, sweat coating his face and making his shirt stick to his surprisingly muscular torso ( _not that Dream lingered on that for long—_ ). His hair was entirely down now and hung loosely around his face, bangs sticking to his forehead. The pinkette let out a relieved breath and stood up, running a hand through tousled locks before holding it out to help a still stunned Dream up. The blonde blinked and quickly came to his senses, grabbing the hand and standing up.

“You’re quite skilled, I’m impressed.”

Dream stood and gawked at the farmer, his blush covered by his mask. He stuttered a bit before finding the proper words to articulate his thoughts. “W-What? What was that?? Why… how do you even know how to do all of that? You’re a fucking beast!”

Techno’s eyes widened a bit and he blushed himself, scratching the back of his neck and averting his gaze. He gave a noncommittal shrug. “I uh… just like sword fightin’ I guess. Been doin’ it since I was young.”

“Who the fuck taught you—there is no way that’s all self taught,” Dream said, voice more serious than before as he genuinely wanted to know what secrets this obviously-not-normal farmer held. Unfortunately for him, it didn’t seem he would get the answers he so craved anytime soon.

“Secret. If I told you, I’d have to kill you. Now c’mon, the soups probably ready.” Techno turned and walked back to the farmhouse, gentle, pink curls bouncing behind him. Dream followed with bewilderment still etched into hidden features.

The entire way through dinner was a constant barrage of questions from Dream at Techno. They were all about fighting and his history, and it seemed the pinkette had reached his breaking point. The man slammed his fist against the table, glaring at Dream who jumped at the sudden noise and shut right up.

Techno started with a deep sigh, “ _Look_. I’ll make a deal with you. You can continue visitin’ and hidin’ out here without revealin’ your life or face, as long as you promise to shut the fuck up and stop pryin’ into mine. Deal?”

Dream went silent a moment, thinking over the proposal, then smiled under his mask and held his hand out. “Deal!”

Techno let out a relieved breath and shook Dream’s hand, though the next thing he knew, a warm weight settled itself on the back of his hand as the blonde had pulled it over to place a kiss upon it. The pinkette flushed nearly as pink as his hair, watching the smirk of the blonde disappear under the mask as it was adjusted.

“I shall take my leave now, I’ve bothered a pretty thing like you far too much for one day. Adieu, my angel.”

And just as he said he would, Dream left the kitchen and the home. Techno sat frozen in place as he processed, feeling his already flushed face burn even hotter now as he groaned and slid down his chair. He had allowed a menace access to his home. This would probably be a big mistake.

(but deep down, Techno knew he looked forward to seeing the mysterious blonde again.)


	9. Why Socializing is Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Techno doesn't go to parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa college au go brrr (though that's not really important for this story)
> 
> I just like jealous/protective Dream so here it is, enjoy!
> 
> CW//Drunk people, brief descriptions of alcohol (it's not really that bad to be honest, the worst is Snapmap being a drunk flirt)

“So~ How did Dream end up with a pretty boy like you, hmm?”

Techno felt a shiver radiate through his body as he heard the line, disliking the implications it carried immensely. He looked over to see on of Dream’s close friends--Sapnap, he thought--who held a half empty cup in his hands and a stupid-drunk look on his face. The boy was trashed, but still functioning.

“I… what?”

“What do you mean what~? I’m just sayin’ you could do better than that pissbaby, sweetie.” The pinkette frowned at the suggestive look he was being given, choosing to scoot further away from the guy since he was sitting on a couch.

In retrospect, that had been a _bad_ idea as the drunk ravenette took this as an invitation to sit next to him. Unfortunately, they were very close together since Techno hadn’t scooted over nearly enough to let another person sit next to him. He opted to stare into his lap, finding his fidgeting hands much more interesting than the one-sided conversation. Sapnap just continued to stare at him with a dumb grin as he did this, leaning back a little and looking at Techno’s hair.

“Ooo~ that’s pretty… you have nice hair.” Techno tensed: he knew what was coming, and therefore knew how to prevent it before it happened. Sapnap hadn’t even extended his hand out fully before the pinkette grabbed his wrist, giving him a harsh glare and surprising the younger man immensely.

“Whoa--whoa! Chill out, dude. No need to get physical just yet~”

With a groan, Techno released his wrist and scooted further to the left--away from Sapnap. He just wanted to get out of here… the only reason he was at this stupid party in the first place was because Dream had asked him to come and he figured he couldn’t say no. He had even gotten Dream to promise that he wouldn’t leave Techno alone, yet here he was. Alone. On a couch. Being creepily hit on by a drunk guy he barely knew (he knew Sapnap was a good person and would never do this sober, but it was still making him feel terrible).

Sapnap continued to say things that Techno proceeded to tune out, looking away from him now and back down at his lap. He just let himself get lost in his thoughts--many of them consisting of “where the fuck is Dream, he said he would be right back.” But, with zoning out came letting his guard down. He didn’t notice when Sapnap reached out to take his chin, and when he _did_ realize, it was too late as his cheek was already being thrust towards the other. Oh god, oh fuck--

“SAPNAP.”

Techno didn’t realize his eyes were shut until he opened them, feeling the grip on his cheek let go and a new one on his shoulder, dragging him up into a standing position. He blinked a few times and looked up. Oh. Dream had come back. And he looked… pissed. Techno didn’t think he had ever seen Dream look as angry as he did in that moment.

In contrast, however, all he saw on Sapnap’s face was the same wide and teasing grin as before. He splayed himself out a bit more on the couch. “Whaaaat~ Why so angry, Dreamy? Don’t like me talking to your boyfriend~?”

The blonde didn’t let up, reaching to pull his trashed friend up as well and helping him stand. He turned to Techno with an apologetic and worried stare, his face softening in an instant as he looked at the pinkette.

“I am _so_ sorry you had to deal with that--I got caught up with something… Why don’t you go wait outside while I take care of Sapnap and we can talk while I walk you home?”

The pinkette just stared in surprise and disbelief, opening his mouth slightly but closing it right after. Instead of talking, he chose to just nod instead. Dream smiled fondly at him and walked off, dragging Sapnap with him.

Techno would almost feel bad for him, if not for the fact that his mind was currently racing at a speed that could rival Usain Bolt and his stomach was twisting in ways only a contortionist could. What the hell had just happened? Why did Dream offer to walk him home--didn’t he live on the other side of campus? Didn’t he _drive_ here??

He went on autopilot while sashaying his way through the crowds, eventually reaching the sweet, sweet freedom of the outside: a land where the air didn’t smell of sweat, cheap alcohol, and weed. It was a good change of pace, even with the slightly chill temperature. And so, Techno waited. He pulled his pink sweater a bit tighter around himself and looked down at his phone as he waited for Dream to come back and walk with him.

“Hey!” Techno looked up and couldn’t help but smile, waving and putting his phone away.

“Hey, yourself. Hope you didn’t just commit a murder, though if you did then I have to praise you on how quickly you took care of it.”

The remark elicited a trademark tea-kettle wheeze from Dream who bent over slightly and nodded, calming down after a moment and flashing a dazzling smile. “Oh, I wish I was that good--but no. He’s still my friend after all. But that doesn’t mean he’s getting off easy…”

Now it was Techno’s turn to laugh, the pinkette pushing off the pillar he was leaning against and walking down the street with Dream at his side. It was nice and quiet… much better than any party. Techno hazarded a glance to the side and noticed that the other was staring at him in worry. The pinkette tilted his head, turning it more to face him properly.

“Are you--”

“I’m so sorry for having asked you to go to that party, Techno… god I’m an idiot.” Dream cut Techno off before he could get a full sentence in, looking away and down at the sidewalk as they continued along their journey. “And I’m sorry for leaving you alone like that… I promise Sap is a good guy, he just doesn’t know your boundaries and when he’s drunk… yeah.”

He nodded a bit, ignoring his growing blush as he reached out and took Dream’s hand. The small squeeze he offered surprised Dream quite a bit, the emotion showing clear as day on his face as he looked at Techno. Techno merely smiled at him, no malice on his face in the slightest. “You’re fine, Dream. You couldn’t have guessed that would happen. I’m just…”

Techno paused a moment, letting his beating heart settle a little. He took a deep breath and stopped walking, now standing in front of his home with Dream. They faced each other, neither letting go of their clasped hands.

“Thank you, for helpin’ me back there… I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t stepped in.”

He shyly glanced away, but felt another squeeze--this time coming from Dream. The action prompted him to look up again, now seeing how red the blonde’s pretty face had become. The other chuckled gently and reached over to tuck a stray hair behind Techno’s cheek, only making him blush more and look away again.

“No problem. I… I really care about you, Strawberry.”

Techno could feel his heart flutter more, almost out of his body, along with a strange surge of confidence. He looked Dream straight in the eyes, shyness melting away and gaze as strong as it always was. He leaned in a little, their bodies closer together.

“How much is “really,” smiley?”

Dream grinned at that, leaning in a bit more as well. Their chests were practically touching at this point.

“Want me to show you?”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

It was perfect. Soft and quiet, just how Techno liked.

He was perfect. Soft and loving, just what Techno needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somft
> 
> (Also y’all are really enjoying this book—more than I expected if I’m being honest! I wanted to quickly thank you for all the support, requests, and feedback you’ve given. It’s been lovely to read your comments and write your ideas ^^)


	10. A Night Not Easily Forgotten (1/2) - Prince & Farmer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno doesn’t have a goddamn clue why him—a socially anxious farmer—would be invited to a royal ball as the prince’s—the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on—partner. This can only go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of a two shot I plan to fill a request! This is set in the same farmer!Techno prince!Dream au.
> 
> For context!! Techno already knows Dré is Prince Dream, neither have confessed but it’s mutual pining.
> 
> The actual prompt that was requested will come in the next part, promise! I just saw it and my brain went brrr and I wrote way too much for it haha.
> 
> Please enjoy ^^

The day had been blissfully normal thus far. Currently, the sun was up high in a partially cloudy sky and Techno was hard at work in his fields. He took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow and look across his vast field of crops, a smile of pride working its way onto his face. He chuckled quietly to himself and picked his basket of potatoes up, beginning to walk to another part of his field.

As Techno walked, he felt his pig ear flick as it heard something. Hoofsteps, and lots of them. He changed his attention from his fields to the dirt road that led to his farm, seeing something he didn’t quite expect. Three men rode up the path on their horses, Techno recognizing them immediately. In the front rode Prince Dream atop a beautiful white mare and flanking him were brunette and ravenette men (his guards, George and Sapnap if Techno recalled correctly). Techno had to fight to keep his blush down as he stood mesmerized by dirty blonde locks glowing in the sun and emerald green eyes sparkling like the surface of the sea. He only fully snapped back to his senses when the man in question looked over and made eye contact, immediately making a dazzling smile appear on his freckled face as he waved. Startled, Techno hesitantly waved back and looked down to hide his reddening face, making his way towards the others to meet them halfway.

“Techno—Hey!” Dream said in a happy tone, almost like that of an excited child. It was adorable, frankly, and not good for Techno’s already struggling heart. He mustered up the composure to talk regardless.

“Hey yourself, to what do I owe the pleasure of you comin’ here all fancied up? You coulda just came in through the window like usual.”

That comment left the prince wheezing a bit, dismissively waving his hand and dismounting. He walked to where Techno stood and took one of his dirt covered hands, not seeming to mind in the slightest as he feathered a light kiss onto the back of it. Techno felt his recently calmed cheeks heat up yet again, quickly breaking eye contact in favor of looking at the ground.

“You’re right about the window thing since I do prefer that after all, but I’m afraid this time the formality is necessary. Techno, I, Prince Dream, have a proposition for you.” The serious tone made Techno look back up and meet the sweet gaze of the other, fiddling with the end of his braid with a free hand to soothe his nerves.

“And that would be?”

Dream cleared his throat, taking out a sealed envelope and holding it out to the pinkette, “I am humbly asking for your companionship as my partner to my family’s annual Autumn celebration.”

The blush of the prince went unnoticed by Techno, the man only focused on his own shock and confusion. He knew his face was red, though couldn’t process much about the outside word as his screaming thoughts blocked everything else out. His gaze flicked down to the outstretched envelope, yet he couldn’t bring himself to move and take it. A question pervaded his thoughts and rang like a tolling bell in his mind, unable to leave him be: why him? There must be so many out there who are more worthy than he, so why has the prince chosen him? Is it a joke of some sort? No, it couldn’t be… Dream cares about him.

Right?

“—echno? Techno,” Dream’s calls from the outside world puncture his bubble of thoughts as he feels a warm weight settle on his shoulder. His eyes snap up and he blinks a moment, staring into eyes filled with concern. He didn’t remember when Dream had gotten so close, but he knew he needed to get him to back up quickly, “Hey, are you alright? I understand if you don’t want to—“

“I’ll go with you.” The blunt answer caught both men off guard, the prince leaning away slightly and letting go of Techno’s shoulder to both the pinkette’s relief and dismay. He quickly took the letter and fiddled with it, not daring to look up again to at least attempt to hide his cherry red features, “I… I accept your offer, Prince Dream.”

At the sound of a happy giggle, Techno hazarded a glance up and saw a giddy smile once more, the prince looking absolutely euphoric at the news of Techno’s acceptance. He couldn’t help but smile as well, though it twisted into shock as he was suddenly pulled into Dream’s chest, strong arms tightly hugging his midsection and forcing the farmer to drop his basket. Techno had never felt more flustered yet elated in his life.

“Oh my gods—thank you Techno! That party is going to be so much more fun with you there, I can’t wait!” He pulled away from the flushed pinkette and bounced on the balls of his feet a little, “Everything you need to know is in the envelope so don’t worry about a thing. I gotta go for now though, I have a meeting to attend and as much as I’d love to stay with you, Angel, I don’t really feel like being reprimanded today.”

With that, the prince happily waved and ran back to his horse, mounting it and glancing at his friends. The two waved politely and all headed off together, leaving a completely stupefied farmer in their wake. Once they were completely out of sight, Techno dropped into a crouched position and moved his hands to cover his face, promptly groaning into them. This man was going to send him into an early grave.

* * *

Blood God above, why did he agree to this?

Techno sat at Niki’s vanity, the baker currently putting his hair into an elaborate braid as Wilbur stood off to the side and critiqued his fashion choices. The pinkette merely glared back at himself in the mirror, listening to the nobleman babble on about this and that.

“All I’m saying, Techno, is that I feel you’ll be a tad underdressed. This is a _royal ball_ you’re going to, not a military parade.”

Techno huffed at his pseudo-brother’s antics. “Well, I’m sorry Wilbur but this is the only viable outfit I have to wear. All of my other clothes are strictly work related.”

“But why!” Wil yelled out in exasperation, ever the fashionista.

In response to Wilbur’s outburst, the pinkette turned his head slightly and deadpanned at the brunette. “Wilbur. Please. This is me we’re talkin’ about. Did you honestly think I’d ever be invited to a party—let alone a fuckin’ royal ball—in my life?”

That shut the younger man up rather quickly, knowing that Techno was right. He pouted nonetheless and blew curly bangs from his face, drawing a soft chuckle from the older. Niki simply watched on in amusement, finishing the braid by tying it off with a black ribbon, matching the ones already weaved into his strawberry locks. “If you two are done bickering about Techno’s outfit choices, I think he’s finally ready to go.”

The farmer nodded and stood up, boots clicking against the ground as he took a look at himself in a full length mirror. He couldn’t help but frown as the memories that came with his uniform bubbled back up to the forefront of his mind. Techno did his best to ignore them though and just appreciate the look, adding on a heavy, black cloak as a final touch. He turned and splayed his arms out, quirking a brow to prompt the others for their opinions.

Though having been vocally opposed before, Wilbur let out a defeated breath. “Fine, okay I’ll admit it: that looks fucking great on you.” Techno snorted when he saw the cheeky grin on the other, shaking his head.

“Wilbur, these boots are steel-toed, and all I’m sayin’ is an accidental kick to the shins would cause quite a bit of damage.”

The brunette let out an indignant gasp. “No—you wouldn’t dare hurt your own brother!” Techno leveled a gaze at him, nonverbally asking him if he actually believed his own words. Wil couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Okay, yeah, you definitely would…”

All three in the room started to laugh, though the jovial sound was quickly cut off by the sharp noises of knocking at the door a floor below. This brought Techno back to his senses, immediately tensing as he felt anxiety grab ahold of his thoughts with spindly hands and refuse to leave them be. Wilbur seemed to notice his friend’s distress, quietly walking to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder, offering a kind smile. “Hey, chin up. You’ll be fine, I know you will. Besides, if you need to leave, Dream is quite the expert in escaping places quietly.”

Techno looked to the nobleman and smiled back, taking a deep breath with a nod. With that, the two went down the stairs, saying farewell to Niki before climbing into the carriage that would escort them to the royal palace.


	11. Clothing Kerfuffle - Kendo & MMA AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO Kendo & MMA AU :D
> 
> I know everyone head canons Techno as a fencer but be quiet, I like kendo better haha. I’ll probably write their initial meeting a little later, it’s definitely on my radar though! Also there’s a notice in the end notes that you may wanna take a looksie at when you’re done here :)
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> For reference -  
> Kendogi: the kendo uniform  
> Keikogi: the top/shirt part of the kendogi  
> Himo: the name for the strings on the keikogi, used to tie it in place  
> Hakama: the bottom/pant part of the kendogi  
> (If I got any of these wrong, feel free to correct me <3)

It was mid-afternoon on a Saturday and Dream and Techno were laying on Dream's bed. The latter was currently reading, taking a much needed rest as he had come straight from kendo to hang out, and the former was scrolling mindlessly through his phone. Dream's mind wandered as he sat there with unfocused eyes, setting his phone aside for the moment as he scanned his organized room, eyes settling upon Techno's duffle bag. It was still somewhat open, the uniform he wore sticking out from where it was neatly folded. Dream's eyes lit up as his mind formulated an idea, immediately turning to the pinkette beside him.

"Hey Techno?"

The boy in question glanced up, adjusting his glasses slightly. "Yeah?"

"Can I try on your clothes?”

Techno’s calm demeanor shattered at the strangely blunt request, his face flushing a similar color to his hair. He gave the blonde quite the confused stare. “I... e-excuse me?”

“Your kendo uniform! It looks super fucking badass when you wear it, so I wanna see what it’s like on me,” Dream continued, unaware of the implications that may have been gathered from his first statement, nor the flustered state of the pinkette (to his relief).

At the clarification, Techno sighed in relief, but then shot him a more incredulous look. “Are you sure? It’s a bit harder to put on than you think.”

Dream smirked, rolling his eyes. “Techno, please. I’m up for the challenge. Plus, you’ll have to tell me how to put it on anyways, so I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

“Whatever you say,” Techno muttered softly, huffing and turning away to hide the grin on his own face. Now _this_ should be entertaining.

And, like with a lot of things, Techno was completely right.

They were thirty minutes in now and Dream was _still_ struggling to tie the keikogi on correctly—albeit, Techno wasn’t exactly helping.

“Okay, okay. Wait—is this correct?!” Dream pleaded, looking at Techno with desperation in his eyes.

The boy looked at the garment with half lidded eyes, tracing over messily done knots and mismatched strings. He met Dream's eyes and smirked, crossing his arms. "Not even close, Dreamy. Do better."

Dream groaned and turned to bang his head against a wall. "This is fucking torture, I tell you, torture! Can't you at least give me a break? Haven't I suffered enough?!"

Techno chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Weren't you the one who said you were 'up for the challenge'?" he said in a mocking tone which made Dream whip around to glare at him. Techno sighed, relenting. "Okay, fine, I'll help you. But this is mostly because I don't want you to fuck up the himos."

The blonde let out a happy whoop as Techno stood and walked over, undoing all the bows and knots the other had made. He adjusted the keikogi a bit before tying everything up correctly. Dream watched in slight awe as Techno worked, slender fingers tying perfect knots with practiced ease. He was done with everything in about a minute, smoothing a few creases and stepping back. Techno looked up and was caught off guard by the annoyed and baffled expression of the other, barely able to stifle his laughter. "Somethin' wrong?"

"IT WAS THAT EASY?!" The pinkette couldn't help but laugh now, moving a hand to cover his mouth as the blonde ranted, "You could have told me how to do that easily! But no—it's just 'oh Dream, you're doing it wrong' and 'not that way, you idiot' like I'M supposed to know how to do it!"

"Geez, Dream, calm down... you're gonna kill me from laughin' so hard," Techno managed, composing himself after a few moments and drawing in a deep breath. He smiled at the other and reached down to pick up the hakama, holding it out to him. "Here, this is the last part. Promise."

Dream took it with a glare and shook his head, huffing in frustration as he went to step into the pant-like garment right foot first. Though, of course, he didn't get the chance to before being cut off by Techno, "Dream."

"WHAT, Techno."

He snorted, the pure venom and desperation in Dream's voice almost making him feel bad about the comment he was about to make.

…almost.

"Left foot first, Smiley."

* * *

In the end, Dream managed to get the kendogi on—well, Techno managed to get it on him--and checked himself out, becoming slightly surprised. "Wow, I do look badass," he murmured to himself, though Techno heard and snickered a bit. Dream glanced back with a raised brow.

"Am I wrong?"

"Nah. It's much better than what you wear, that's for sure."

Dream was about to retort, though he caught himself, thinking for a moment. Techno didn't like it at all as he watched a sly grin grow on the blonde's face, narrowing his eyes at the other. "You're plottin' revenge already? Shouldn't you wait a bit?"

"Mmm, nope. I think I have something in mind already." With that, the boy turned and walked to his closet. Techno felt his heart drop slightly, seeing where this was going and groaning at the idea, flopping back-first onto the bed. Dream chuckled and glanced back at the other. "Stop complaining. You had your fun, now let me have mine--it's only fair."

"Life isn't fair, Dream,"

"But here it can be, so get up." Dream haphazardly threw some of the clothes he used for MMA at Techno, the pinkette letting out an indignant noise when they hit his face. He sat up and glared at the blonde, standing from the bed and heading into Dream's bathroom to change. Dream himself merely got comfy on his bed again, taking his phone out and scrolling through it to pass the time.

It didn't take long before the door squeaked open, prompting Dream to glance up. His eyes widened and he felt a blush crawl up onto freckled cheeks as he stared at the other: the t-shirt and sweatpants he wore were loose on his shorter frame, the boy not nearly as bulky as Dream. His eyes were downcast and face flushed, obviously embarrassed to be wearing the clothing. Dream, on the other hand, couldn't be more delighted with the outfit—this was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. He changed to the camera app and held his phone up.

"Techno~" Dream teased, making Techno look up with an annoyed stare. As soon as he did so, the blonde snapped a picture and giggled, watching the other's face turn to confusion, then distress.

"Wha—Dream!" He yelled, running over to where Dream sat, trying to grab the phone. Dream was too quick though and held the phone out of the other's reach; now he was the one laughing at the other's pain.

"Nu-uh, Techie. This is your punishment for all the suffering you caused me before."

Techno let out a groan and relaxed, slumping onto Dream's chest. It was only then when the two had calmed that they realized what position they were in, Techno currently laying on top of Dream. Both boys flushed and Techno scrambled off the other, moving to sit a foot away from Dream who simply adjusted his position so he was sitting up. A tense silence lingered in the room, neither quite knowing what to say.

Dream was the first to speak up, glancing over at Techno with a small smile. "That does look really cute on you, by the way..."

At the compliment, Techno looked up, blushing still as he anxiously fidgeted with his hair. "Oh, uhm... thank you. You look nice in the kendogi, too. It suits you."

The pinkette averted his gaze as Dream stared in awe, bright red himself. He smiled and looked down at his lap, letting an amused huff pass his lips. "Thank you."

The tension melted away into comfortable silence. Both boys smiled to themselves, content with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so, y’all seem to really really enjoy the Farmer & Prince AU which I’m happy about! Speaking of aus tho, I’ve updated the request page and now it includes a list of AUs that I have in this book so now you can request directly for them—I’ve already gotten a few for F&P so this just makes things easier.


	12. The Voices (That Say 'E') - Schitzo Techno & DIDream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wonders if it was a good idea after all when Wilbur came up to him about doing group therapy and he actually agreed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schizophrenic Techno au that I yoinked from my friend hehe (Love you Hurricane <3)
> 
> For context later: Dream has DID and multiple alters, the important ones are Nightmare (a protector, does most of the pvp/manhunt stuff. Tough love sort of thing, takes rivalry with Techno seriously) and Lucid (soft boi, deals with a lot of self care and emotional stuff).
> 
> If you're still confused then I can explain further for you if you ask! Sorry if this is a tad confusing .~.
> 
> EDIT: Eyyy my friend posted their writings! Please, please go check them out—the stuff they’ve done for this au is super good!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459133/chapters/68743677

_Wake up._

…

_WAKE UP!_

…

_WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP—_

“Chat, I’m awake… stop yellin’ at me.”

With a sigh, Techno opened his eyes and grimaced. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night as per usual. You’d think the voices in his head would help to lull him to sleep with soft murmurs, but that’s only the case when they actually want to help you. His, on the other hand, were only out for chaos.

Techno stood up from the warmth of his bed and yawned, stretching out and fluffing his hair a little—he frowned at the thought of having to brush the tangled mess. With a roll of his eyes, Techno went into his bathroom and began to get ready for the day.

Minus the usual rude awakening of the morning, Chat was being pretty quiet. They left him alone which was a nice change of pace—even when he was making breakfast. They tended to get annoyingly loud whenever he had to make any form of decision, so Techno was relishing in the unusual quiet. The quiet never lasted long, though.

Techno was now standing in front of his closet, shuffling a few things around as he had felt motivated to clean it up a bit. While rooting through hidden clothing and forgotten boxes, though, he came across something that he hadn’t seen in months.

He braced himself, ready for Chat’s yelling.

_TECHNOHEELS!!_

Techno loudly groaned and tilted his head back, the box for the heels now laying in his lap. It had been a joke gift from Wilbur, combat boots with a three inch heel and pink accents to compliment the black. Chat had screamed when he had first received them, and screamed all the same even after all those months. “Chat—no—I’m not gettin’ peer pressured by my own head to wear heels—“

_TECHNOHEELS TECHNOHEELS TECHNOHEELS_

“No! I have a place to go today to meet actual people—“

**_TECHNOHEELS._ **

“FINE,” Techno said, nearly yelling as he could barely hear himself over the din. He grabbed the heels and tugged them on, listening begrudgingly to the cheering of Chat as he did. “Can’t believe I got fuckin’ peer pressured by my own head… couldn’t you stand to be nicer?”

_No :)_

Techno blinked. “I… did you just say smile? You know what, never mind.”

Shaking his head, he finished dressing himself and glanced at the mirror. The outfit was fine, suitable enough to be seen in—a sweater which covered a button up and black slacks actually mixed fairly well with the heels, too. Techno shrugged and took his phone out, checking to see the time and place of the meetup

“Ten minute drive…” he murmured to himself reflexively, not even noticing when he talked to himself by this point. Techno paused—maybe that wasn’t a good thing. He’d think about it more later.

_You’re gonna forget_

“Well then, Chat, you’ll just have to remind me,” Techno mused before grabbing his bag and heading out to his car. He settled down, sighing and staring at himself pointedly in the mirror. “Let me make this clear. No, I’m not gonna speed. No, I’m not gonna purposefully try to run over pedestrians—no matter how much they resemble orphans—“ Chat actually made a disappointed noise at that one—“ And no, I am not gonna be late to this meetin’. Don’t even try to say it.”

Though Chat grumbled, they stayed quiet. Techno smiled and turned to the road, beginning to drive off to the destination of whatever therapy thing Wilbur had made him sign up for.

* * *

_TECHNOLATE! LATE! TECHNO WAS WRONG!_

“Be quiet! You’re gonna blow out my eardrums without even makin’ tangible noise—“ Techno whisper shouted, slightly jogging now to get to the building—his heels not helping in any way. He was about two minutes late and currently running up the stairs that led to the front entrance.

_You said you wouldn’t be late._

“I didn’t expect there to be traffic!”

_Techno lies!_

“How could I even predict that—“ he shut up quickly once inside, walking to the front desk to get directions to his room. It was very hard to keep his composure with Chat screaming in his head, barely able to hear the lady. He gave a quiet thank you and walked down the hall, massaging his temples and gritting his teeth.

“I swear to god if you don’t shut up, or at least quiet down, I’m gonna shut you up myself.”

_How?_

Techno deadpanned, “With a sledgehammer.”

With that, Techno put on a neutral expression and opened the door, looking into the room. It was… not what he was expecting to say the least. Multiple people sat in a small circle, multiple people that he knew, no less. He noticed Wilbur first—Techno grimacing at the smirk on the brunette’s face—then followed by Bad, Sapnap, and…

_DREAM, DREAM, DO YOUR SHOES NEED SHINING?!_

Techno tried, and failed, to keep himself from visibly wincing. Not even five seconds in the room and Chat was already simping. This was going to be rough. He sat down nonetheless, playing with his braid absentmindedly and zoning out for a moment.

“—i Techno! I like your hair.” When he heard his name, he glanced up to see Dream smiling at him. He shyly smiled back, not too used to compliments. Luckily, though, he wasn’t given the time to respond before Dream(?) spoke up again.

_“FUCK YOU, TECHNO!”_

The pinkette blinked, mouth slightly open. His face turned to that of confusion as he glanced around at the others in search of answers—unfortunately all he found was more confused expressions.

_HE CAN’T SAY THAT! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! TEACH HIM HIS PLACE!_

Techno tuned out of reality for a moment to deal with Chat, doing his best to block them out, or at least calm them down. He rubbed his temples and leaned back, glaring at the ground. His eyes flicked up when he heard Dream’s voice again, but this time being directed at him.

“I’m so sorry about Mare! He didn’t mean it, honest.”

Techno chuckled, sending the other a pained grin. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve heard far worse from the voices…”

Ah, he shouldn’t have said that. Now it was his turn for everyone to stare at him.

_You shouldn’t have come._

And for once, Techno agreed.

* * *

When he said the meeting would be rough, he didn’t expect that to be an understatement.

He was still dealing with the aftermath of the “E” incident along with Nightmare having made fun of his shoes which caused Chat to go feral, though at this point they had settled into their usual state of murmuring quietly in the back of his mind.

He was about halfway down the stairs when he heard talking.

_Hey Techno!_

Techno flinched, very much done with Chat for the day. “Chat, please, will you just stop talkin’ and leave me alone?!”

“I… what?”

Techno’s eyes widened. Oh. Oh shit. That was an actual person. He whipped around and now stood facing Dream— _Lucid_ —who looked slightly concerned. “Oh—sorry, Lucid. Didn’t know you were talkin’ to me… thought it was Chat,” he said with a nervous chuckle, averting his gaze.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it! I completely understand.” Lucid laughed lightly which put Techno at ease, letting himself smile a bit as he met the other’s gaze again.

“Anyways, is there, uh, somethin’ you need…?”

Lucid blinked at him, probably listening to one of the other alters. He shook his head and smiled again. “Yeah, there is. I just wanted to apologize for Nightmare… again. I don’t even know why he insulted your boots—I think they look great!”

Even though Lucid had already complimented him before, it still caught Techno off guard. He looked down at his heels and shifted a bit, shrugging. “Oh… thank you, I guess. And you don’t need to apologize for him, again I’m used to stuff like that—it doesn’t really phase me.”

When he looked back at Lucid, he was met with yet another concerned expression. Lucid sighed and relented, nodding. “Okay then, just tell us if Mare is too much, okay? Nobody deserves to be insulted like that…”

The boy’s kindness would never cease to surprise Techno, apparently. He appreciated it more than he could put into words. So, instead of trying to do so, he simply reached up and placed a hand on Lucid’s shoulder, shooting him a reassuring smile. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to do that if I need.”

Now it was Lucid’s turn to be surprised, Techno chuckling a bit at the shock on his face. He took his hand away and watched the shock turn to a beaming smile. “Okay! So, uh, see you next week, Techno!”

Techno nodded and gently waved, watching as Lucid happily bounded off to his car. The smile on his face lingered all the way back to his own apartment, Lucid’s happy influence staying around much longer than Techno had expected—not that he minded. He unlaced his heels and flopped onto his bed, happy memories buzzing through his mind as he replayed some of the better moments of the meeting in perfect detail.

Maybe this wouldn’t be all bad…

_Simp._

Techno frowned. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, hey really quick announcement(?) thing! I didn't want to make a seperate chapter and jebait you into thinking there was a new story, so I'll just put it here.
> 
> I realized that there are people who, like, read my story (wow, imagine) so I'm gonna do a Q/A! Posts questions you have for me in the comments if you have any, and if I get any that seem semi-important or that I want more of y'all to know, then I'll make a separate chapter highlighting those answers/put them in the notes of the next chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!


	13. Blackest Depths Hold the Friendliest Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ocean is a mysterious place filled to the brim with unknowns, and Techno finds himself being stalked by quite a peculiar one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy mermaid au :D And yes, I am using mermaid instead of merman because merman sounds stupid. If you complain then I won't hesitate to mermurder you (/j).

The darkness of the ocean was different from others. A darkness that even Techno was still mildly afraid of, even with his years of diving experience. But it was for good reason. Unlike the darkness of caves or forests at twilight, the dim haze of the ocean was more expansive, more deep, more _invulnerable_. The only thing that could cut through the blue-black fog was a small cone of light, emanating from his diver’s flashlight, particles of the sea drifting in and out of its visibility as he swam.

The pressure and silence of the ocean was deafening and he could feel it beating down on his eardrums, but he kept going, swimming further into the inky blackness that any reasonable person should be completely terrified by. But Techno was no reasonable person. He enjoyed the silence, bathed in the pressure, and found delight in the discoveries of deep sea creatures that would pass through the light in front of himself from time to time.

But sometimes, he got to experience the terror of a reasonable person.

Techno stopped swimming and froze in place, treading on the water as he stayed put. He didn’t know why his brain had stopped him—some primal instinct in the back of his mind was suddenly alight with fright, and Techno couldn’t realize what it was until he felt an abstract weight placed on his back. The weight of a stare. A chill ran down his spine as he quickly whipped around and shined the flashlight behind him to find nothing but more, endless ocean. Techno felt his eyebrows furrow, unsure of how his brain was even registering these things in the first place. He let his body relax, huffing into his respirator and deciding that then was a good time to resurface. He had had enough ocean for that day, considering how his brain was now making up sensations to spook him. Probably just dehydration or something.

* * *

After the fifth time you experience something, it’s pretty safe to say that it is, in fact, _not_ a figment of one’s imagination. At least it was that, or Techno had an undiagnosed mental illness.

At that point, Techno was just being stubborn. He needed to know what was down there—what was stalking him—even if it meant having to brave his sickeningly intense anxiety to do so. This reason is why the diver found himself down in the deep ocean yet again, same spot as always.

This time, it took a bit longer than usual before he felt the stare on him. His body reactively tensed to this, though Techno kept his mind calm. He slowly turned in a circle, shining his light around him, knowing fully well the action was futile. The creature, whatever it was, actively seemed to avoid the light. And whatever it was, it was damn fast. Almost to a frustrating degree. Techno raked a hand through his free-flowing bangs and did his best to groan with a mask completely covering his face, making a bigger spurt of bubbles shoot from the respirator. He wondered if the creature would ever make itself known, ever give Techno a concrete reason to know it existed instead of relying entirely on his monkey brain’s irrational instincts.

Apparently, the universe was listening in at that moment, and was in a merciful mood to boot. Techno barely had time to react as he felt his limp hand grabbed and something tied to it. He flinched hard at this and whipped around to try and catch the stalker, but as per usual he was too slow. He cursed himself out mentally, quickly checking his hand to see what the hell had just happened.

In the stark, white light, a green object was visible around his wrist. Techno’s eyes widened in confusion and intrigue as he realized it was a _woven bracelet_. The green material seemed to be kelp, and weaved into it were small shells that glimmered in the light. He didn’t know what to make of this—didn’t even know how to begin to process it.

So he didn’t. He merely accepted the gift, ignoring the screaming of implications in the back of his mind as he quickly swam away.

* * *

Since he had been gifted something, it only seemed right for Techno to return the favor.

Yet again, Techno found himself drawn to the area of deep sea he had become so familiarized with, despite there being no proper landmarks to point it out. To anyone else, the spot was just open ocean, but at this point it was muscle memory and instinct that allowed Techno to come across the same spot every single time. Joining the bracelet of kelp around his wrist was a second bracelet—this one was something he had made himself with Tubbo’s help, stretchy cord threaded through beads and charms of all different types. Sturdy enough to not break and very resistant to the damaging properties that came with salt water.

Taking the bracelet off his wrist, he held it out with a loose grip and did something he never expected himself to do. Techno turned his light off. Immediately, the darkness of the sea rushed into his vision, clouding his senses and leaving the diver completely blind. He felt his fingers tingle with anxiety, but he held his resolve. He needed to show the creature he wasn’t a threat, and the only way to do so was to make them feel safe and secure in the anonymity of dark water.

Even without any light to guide his senses, he could feel the eyes on him as soon as they appeared. His breath hitched slightly, but Techno remained stoic, eyes darting fruitlessly around the open sea. Then, after a few minutes, the pinkette shuddered as he felt the gentle vibrations of water being moved. The creature was swimming closer, right in front of him. Briefly, the thought crossed Techno’s mind to turn the light on, but said thought was quickly forgotten as he felt a pull of the bracelet in his hand. His grip released as he felt the gift being pulled away, dropping his now empty hand and taking a deep breath to soothe his tensed body. At this point, he didn’t quite know what to do. He couldn’t exactly say anything to whatever was there due to his respirator—not that it could even respond in the first place—yet it felt weird to just leave after the exchange.

Though it felt slightly wrong, there wasn’t anything left for Techno to do. The diver turned his back to the one who was still watching him, flicking his flashlight back on, and swam away from the area.

He only got a few feet away before feeling a grip on his wrist.

The sudden feeling sent a bolt of electricity through Techno’s body, instinctually making him whip around to see the one touching him. He didn’t exactly know what he was expecting to see, but he knew it definitely wasn’t the creature who was currently before him.

They looked like a human upon first glance, but staring longer revealed their inhuman features. The creature looked like an adult male, vibrant green eyes with needle thin pupils shimmered in the light. Techno could see what looked like fins pinned to the blonde’s head where ears should have been and slits that looked like gills on his neck. Though he couldn’t see it, Techno had a pretty good idea of what replaced the legs of the fish-like humanoid.

Techno could only stare in bewilderment and enchantment at the creature—though it’s not like he could do much else in the first place. Under his gaze, the boy seemed to wither and regret filled emerald eyes. As quick as a flash, the mermaid left the light, Techno feeling the weight of his gaze leave with it and not return.

Well, at least he knew he definitely wasn’t crazy now.

…

Hopefully.

* * *

Yes It took days of Techno swimming back to the same spot before he finally felt familiar tremors of the water as a creature moved through it. He had made a habit of turning his light off as soon as he came to loiter, and apparently it paid off. But now that he was finally in the presence of the mermaid, he realized he had no plan whatsoever. Without thinking much as to if the boy would even understand human gestures, he moved to face the direction the gaze came from and waved.

Apparently, that did the trick. He felt as the mermaid hesitantly swam closer, stopping in front of Techno—probably within the diver’s reach, actually, though he didn’t test that. He merely continued to look forward and slowly moved a hand up to tap his light, careful not to turn it on. It was a nonverbal question, _can I look at you_. It felt like ages as the mermaid sat there unmoving, but when he did do something, Techno was barely able to stifle a yelp. The sudden touch of slender fingers on his hand sent a shiver through his body, the touch cold even through his wetsuit. Techno took the action as an acceptance, though, mentally preparing himself as he turned the flashlight on again.

The beam immediately cut through black water and Techno squinted from the sudden change. After his eyes adjusted, he looked up at the mermaid’s face in awe. He still hadn’t processed everything, truthfully, knowing that if he tried, he’d probably have a mental breakdown. It didn’t seem real—it couldn’t be real.

And yet, here this man was: a mermaid. Even with the man actually physically touching Techno, it was still hard for him to believe that he was real. Against better judgement, the pinkette took his free hand and touched the cheek of the other. He watched as the anxious face of the boy turned to that of surprise, previously averted eyes now locked onto Techno’s baby blues. He couldn’t help but feel slightly amused as he watched the pupils of the other widen considerably at the action, though anxiety reared its ugly head and Techno got a hold of himself. He swiftly took both hands away, retreating and leaving about a foot of space between the two, missing the disappointment that flashed over the blonde’s features.

From this new perspective, Techno saw the full body of the mermaid for the first time. His tail was gorgeous, green to gold scales making a gradient down the long appendage that ended somewhere outside of his view. His fins flowed gently with the micro movements of the water, semi-transparent with a few nicks in them here and there. But what caught Techno somewhat off guard was when his eyes trailed down to the boy’s wrist…

His bracelet sat there—the one he had gifted the mermaid. Techno didn’t know why his heart fluttered at the sight, but ignored the feeling just like he ignored everything else. Techno raised his hand, pointing to the bracelet on the mermaid, then to his own, looking at his face to see how the boy would react.

What he was met with at this action was an excited smile from the other, then swimming closer and taking Techno’s hand which caught him off guard, though he didn’t pull away. Instead, he stayed put, mesmerized by wide green eyes and a pretty smile.

“Thank you!”

A pause. Techno’s brain short circuited for a moment, realizing what the mermaid had just done.

He talked.

Holy shit he just _talked_.

Without realizing, he had begun to hyperventilate. Techno’s hand reflexively moved to press against his chest as his heart thrummed like a jackhammer. Hundreds of thoughts swirled through his head, all screaming in discordant harmony. He couldn’t breathe— _he couldn’t breathe_ —

Blackness swallowed his vision and numbed his senses as Techno passed out from stress, leaving him at the mercy of the mermaid before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Hi, hello, one of my good friends has an incredible story called “Warrior Forevermore” and I highly recommend you check it out if you haven’t! They’re truly an amazing writer so if you like Techno angst (and a lot of it—) then this is definitely for you!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671944/chapters/67716727


	14. Mini Muffin Mysteries - Kendo & MMA AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past week, everyday Dream had come to school, he had made it out with at least one mini cupcake. Now, this wouldn’t be a problem, if not for the fact that they were being given to him by an anonymous source. They seemed to follow him everywhere he went, whether it be perched innocently atop his desk or at the seat he always sat in during lunch. Dream felt like he was going mad, needing to talk to someone about everything he had been experiencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s mentioned once, may as well reiterate. A kendogi is the name for the uniform worn by people practicing kendo. Good? Good.
> 
> Onto shenanigans.

A heavy sigh rang through the bathroom as Dream finished his rant, the boy sitting on the sink and having a one sided conversation with Techno who was adjusting his kendogi. He began to bunch his hair up into a high ponytail when Dream spoke up again. “This is so fucking confusing, you have no clue. I am losing my mind over mini cupcakes! How the hell did my life come to this?!”

During his rant, he had gone through every single family member, friend, and even acquaintance he could think of, but had ruled them all out as none of them seemed to be likely suspects of a crime as terrible as leaving startlingly good mini cupcakes everywhere Dream went.

Techno merely hummed thoughtfully, smoothing his hair down and finally sending a glance over to his distressed friend. “Why are you so worked up about this? Can’t you just appreciate the fact that you’re gettin’ cupcakes? I’d kill to have an otherworldly force leave small confectionaries everywhere I went.”

Dream snorted at that and shook his head, sliding off the edge of the sink and following his friend out into the hallway. “I mean, you’re right—I don’t mind the fact that I’m getting random god-like bits of baking every day—but also I want to know who’s doing it and why. Like, why me of all people? I just don’t understand...”

He whined and slumped over, a quiet chuckle coming out of Techno who stiffly patted his back. “I’m sure you’ll find out eventually. Now go whine to some other nerd, Wil’s here to pick me up.”

Nodding, Dream straightened up and waved to his friend who headed out the front entrance, stopping by his locker which the two had been standing by. He opened it and grabbed his bag. Before he could close the locker, though, something caught his attention. Dream inhaled. Strawberry.

The—now confused and ever so slightly terrified—boy slowly turned to look back in search of what the epicenter of the smell was. Sure enough, there it sat. A mini cupcake, tucked safely away in the corner. Did someone break into his fucking locker to do this? No... they wouldn’t.

Right?

He grabbed the cupcake and looked at it, confusion growing inside him by the second as he glared at the sweet treat. Something was different about this one. As opposed to the unassuming white frosting he was used to, it was pink. A familiar pink, at that. And instead of a regular, dark red wrapper, it was white with small hearts doodled on in decoration.

Oh.

_Oh._

Before he could even think, Dream was running, the doors to the school’s entrance quickly approaching. He burst out of them and caught a glimpse of pink hair. Bingo, same shade as the confectionary.

Thinking quick, he called out to Techno before he could open the door to Wilbur’s car, “Techno!”

The boy in question whipped around at the sound of his name, startled at the sight of Dream barreling towards him. He took a small step back, giving him space as the blonde stopped a few steps short and leaned over to catch his breath. “Dream...?”

Once he had caught his breath, Dream straightened and smiled bright at Techno, closing the distance between them and giving him a small peck on the cheek. “Thank you for the cupcakes! I loved them all a lot.”

It took a second to process, but soon enough Techno was bright red and touching his cheek in shock, looking at the other like a deer in headlights. Dream wheezed out a laugh which made him break from his trance, averting his gaze. “I-I’m glad to hear... so, uh. Do you wanna hang out later?”

“How about a date instead, Strawberry?” Dream said, smirking at the sight of the other’s red face.

“Yeah... I’d like that. You can help me bake.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll call you later, ‘kay?”

Techno could only nod at that, giving a shy wave as he quickly retreated to the safety of his brother’s car. Dream smiled and waved the two off, sighing happily and looking at the cupcake in his hand. He allowed himself to blush now, giggling like a teenage school girl and pumping a fist into the air.

He had found his mystery baker, alright, and a date along with it.

* * *

“So how did you even get into my locker?”

Techno hummed and looked away from the mixing bowl in front of him, meeting Dream’s eyes. He chuckled a bit at the memory before looking at the batter once more. “Remember a year ago? When you asked me to get somethin’ from your locker when you were out sick?”

Dream took a moment, then his eyes widened when he did finally remember the day Techno was referring to. He sputtered in disbelief. “Wh—huh? You remembered that?!”

“I have good memory,” he said, shrugging while he began to fill the small cupcake wrappers in the tray. “I know, like, all of my friends’ locker combinations. And most of their phone passwords, for that matter.”

Blinking at him, Dream was at a loss for words. He only got a hold of himself when a tray of unbaked cupcakes was shoved into his arms, making him move to put them in the preheated oven.

“Note to self: never tell Techno any of my passwords,” Dream murmured to himself, a fond smile gracing his features all the while.


	15. Music Taste - HS AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently sifting through more of my other writing to compile a more general Techno centric one shot book! :D Can’t wait to share it with all of you, especially since I’m such a sucker for SBI but haven’t been able to share any of it in this work.
> 
> Rn I’m up to 7 chapters (only one edited) so that book should be coming out tomorrow—hope to see you there!

Techno was walking through the halls of his school, relishing in the quiet that permeated everything. He alway liked to get to school earlier than everyone else since it allowed him time to relax and get into the right headspace for the rest of the day. Techno made his way to the cafeteria and sat down at his usual table, putting a multitude of bags down: his violin case, swimming bag, and backpack. Lockers were for nerds and too annoying to deal with, so he chose to just carry all of his things instead; even if it was annoying, it helped put his mind at ease.

Technoblade sighed to himself and slid into his chair, relaxing as he took a novel out along with his phone and earbuds. In a few moments, he was left blissfully listening to quiet classical music while reading a good book. This really had to be some sort of heaven. The heaven he definitely wouldn't be going to after he died.

One thing Techno didn't notice as he read was the outside world. This is why he wasn't aware when someone pulled out the seat right next to him and sat down. But, to be fair, why would he have been? No one ever sat near him in the morning, and that's how he liked it. What Techno did end up noticing, however, was when his earbud was taken out. The action startled him and made the pinkette jump more than he'd like to admit, head instantly snapping to look left with wide eyes. Who in the hell thought they could just mess with him like that?

Techno's eyebrows drew down once he realized who he was staring at. He sighed deeply: he really should have known, no one else would be dumb enough to do this. "Dream, why are you here," Techno's voice was tired and annoyed, his words coming across more accusatory than curious.

The other boy wheezed out a quiet laugh and popped the earbud into his own ear, grinning and shrugging his shoulders. "You have good taste in music."

"Stop avoidin' the question, nerd."

"Is it a crime to sit with my friend in the morning and hang out a bit?"

"Yes," Techno groaned quietly and looked down at his book, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to concentrate again for a bit,. "And we're not friends."

He only heard Dream's dramatic gasp, though could perfectly imagine the face that the other boy was making right now. "Techno, you wound me! We're totally best friends, your ego just won't let you admit it."

Techno huffed as he shot a sidelong glance at Dream, feeling his growing annoyance as he saw the shit-eating grin on the blonde athlete's face. "Uh-huh. Okay, Dream. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Pfft, okay, Techno, but really. You at least tolerate me, you have to admit that."

"Not a chance."

"Then why haven't you told me to go away? Or even taken your earbud back yet?"

That... that was something Techno couldn't argue with. He mumbled a bit to himself as Dream cackled in triumph. Techno leaned back and took his glasses off to rub a hand down his face. "Fine, yes, I tolerate you. You can stay as long as you're not distractin'. I just want to read in peace."

Dream's smile softened when Techno looked at him, the other nodding. "Yeah don't worry, I'm just messing with you—it's fun to do!"

"I disagree."

"We're all entitled to our own opinions, Techno."

With that, Techno leaned forward against the table once more and got back to reading. Dream, surprisingly enough, left him alone for the rest of their time together. He just sat there listening to Techno's music while reading his own book. Technoblade found this quiet and calm side of Dream odd, though in a good way. Eventually the silence between the two broke when they looked up as the bell rang, signaling the start of the day. Dream took his earbud out and handed it to Techno with a smile as he picked his backpack up and stood.

"Thanks for the company by the way, do you think we could do this again?"

Techno grabbed his own bags and tucked his chair in, raising a brow and meeting Dream's eyes. "Well, yeah. I don't see why you're askin' though."

He saw Dream's eyes widen a bit, then a cheeky grin settle on his face. "So you _do_ like having me around! I told you wer're friends."

Technoblade could only gape as Dream rushed off, not allowing the other to get a retort in. Techno stood there for a couple stunned moments longer before sighing and shaking his head, a small smile of endearment on his face.

"Yeah... guess so."


	16. A/N New Book!

Hey guys hey guys hey guys hey guys—

Psssst

I made a new book

Techno Centric one shots

It's called _A Rich Pig with Issues, Lots of Issues_

Go read :)

Have a good day <3


	17. Strawberries and Cream (1/2) - ABO AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an au where animal based hybrids have ABO dynamics, but not regular humans or monster hybrids (eg. Ranboo). There isn't any smut in this lol, but the continuation to this part is a lil more steamy (I'll reiterate that again at the beginning of said chapter, don't worry).
> 
> Also in this au, they have suppressants for heats that make them virtually inconsequential—you barely notice them. Unless, of course, your emotions say otherwise :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Techno stood there, staring his sparring partner down, glaring into emerald eyes as they faced off. He hated how the other wore a smug smile; how the light danced in his eyes and made them sparkle like no one else's; how his dirty blonde hair was ruffled in the prettiest way, framing sun kissed features. As he continued to analyze the other man's face, Techno felt odd. His body heated up a noticeable amount, his limbs felt weaker, and it was ever so slightly harder to breathe. He frowned—what was going on? Techno wasn't sick, he knew that—he didn't get sick. But if it wasn't a fever, then what else could it really be.

Wait... what week was it again?

Techno felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, body stiffening as he realized what was going on. His heat... why now of all times was it showing itself? Before he could get even a minute to compose himself, Dream was rushing at him, axe raised and already swinging down. Techno sloppily blocked it with his sword and rolled out of the way, feeling his heart rate spike from a mix of anxiety, activity, and heat. He jumped up again and the two crossed blades. Techno knew he needed to get away before this became unbearable, but his pride wouldn't allow him to just give up on the match, thus he continued on.

The two fought for minutes, though for Techno it felt like hours. By that point his legs and arms were noticeably shaking, his breathing was far heavier than it should have been, and his body felt like it was burning from the inside out. He watched as Dream jumped back to readjust his stance, though stopped as his eyes turned to a look of concern.

Dropping his stance, Dream began to walk forward, holding his hand out towards the other. "Techno? Are... are you feeling alright?" His voice was as soft and soothing as ever, only making Techno heat up even further. A quiet whine slipped out before he could suppress it, making Dream stop and tense up.

"Techno," he said again, voice more firm now. As Dream tried to get closer, however, Techno only moved farther away. He dropped his sword and hugged his aching body, hanging his head and allowing long, pink hair to hide his face.

"Stay... stay back, please," Techno managed between pants, cringing at how weak his voice was. He couldn't focus on that now, though. He needed to figure out how the hell to get away without doing something he would regret. Thinking quick, he tried to think of an out he could use. "And... and call Phil. He can... he can help."

"No." Techno stilled, eyebrows furrowing slightly at the response. Hazarding a glance up, he weakly glared at Dream who was steadily coming closer.

"N-No? What do you mean no?!"

"I mean," Dream huffed and stood in front of Techno now, the omega unable to back away. He was pinned down by the other's stare which was oh-so alpha like. "you always say things like that. And when I don't help you, you end up far worse than before. I'm not falling for it this time, Tech. Please... just let me take care of you for once."

It took everything in Techno to not let his knees buckle under him, completely lost in Dream's gaze and entirely at his mercy. He was a hair away from just tackling the idiot in front of him to the ground and chasing the high he so desperately craved.

He barely noticed as Dream lifted his hand up and reached out, aiming to cup his cheek. But before they actually made contact, someone interrupted them, "Techno!"

Dream dropped his hand and Techno snapped out of his trance as they looked over to the familiar figure of Philza, the blonde smiling and waving. An immense relief washed over Techno's overheating body as he quickly made his way to his father, giving him a hug. Phil reciprocated and wrapped his wings around Techno as well, blanketing him in paternal safety. Phil shifted a bit to get a look at Dream while still hugging his slightly trembling son, sending over a slightly forced smile. "I'll take him from here, sorry about this. I shouldn't have let him go out when he was already sick."

Techno grumbled audibly and Phil only chuckled, rubbing his back. Dream, on the other hand, frowned a bit since he was still worried for his friend, though figured it was for the best to let Phil take care of it. He relaxed more and waved back. "Alright, thank you, Phil. Tell me when Techno's okay again."

"Will do!" With that, Phil supported Techno slightly as the two walked off, back to their tundra home.

As soon as they were out of sight, Phil turned Techno to face him, worry etched into stern features. "Why is your heat acting up, did you forget your suppressants? Did he do anything to you?"

"No and no... I'm fine, dad, I promise. He just..." Techno sighed, not wanting to admit this. He buried his face into Phil's shoulder. "He brings out the omega in me. I guess that means I like him? He's just... I can't help but see him as an alpha."

"Techno..." Phil muttered, petting his son's hair as he slowly exhaled. "Alright, we can discuss this more later. For now, let's get you into a nest, okay? Does tea sound good?"

He felt Techno nod against him and couldn't help but smile, pulling away and giving him a kiss on the forehead before they continued their trek home.


	18. Strawberries and Cream (2/2) - ABO AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy continuation pog! Small warning—this gets spicy! Nothing too explicit is described, more referenced, but still be warned that it exists in this. Anyways, as always, hope you enjoy~

Ever since the 'sparring incident', as Dream had internally dubbed it, his curiosity had only continued to grow. Techno was avoiding him even more than usual, and on the rare occasions when they did interact, he would act very anxious and guarded. Now, Dream knew fully well of the man's social challenges and introverted nature, but even then, Techno had never been quite this uncomfortable around him before. From the very start, being friendly rivals had made them click pretty quickly. So the fact that Techno was closed off now? And that he was only closed off around _him_? It honestly hurt Dream quite a bit.

There was one time where Dream was walking to Techno's home to check up on him after he had recovered from his illness. As the cottage came into view, he was met with the sight of Philza, Ranboo, and Techno himself standing around, chatting and laughing together. A small blush crossed Dream's cheeks along with a smile as he watched the pretty pinkette smile and laugh, loitering a moment to soak it in before walking towards them.

As soon as the trio took notice of him, though, Dream saw as Techno's face dropped. He leaned in and murmured something to the other two before hurrying off to enter his home, making Dream pause in confusion. Why had he rushed off so quickly? Did Dream do something to make Techno dislike him? When he went to Phil and Ranboo, they dismissed his questions and only responded with a vague statement about Techno needing to do something inside that he had forgotten. Though an obvious lie, Dream let it go, feeling the chill of Phil's stare on him as he left.

Another instance of odd behavior was when Dream _had_ managed to get Techno alone to talk with him. They'd been at a small hang out together and the others had left briefly to grab some items. Dream immediately noticed how tense Techno became as soon as they were left alone together, making the blonde frown.

"What's wrong?"

The stern tone of voice Dream used made Techno visibly flinch, the man refusing to meet his eyes in favor of watching his fidgeting fingers. Dream was about to reach out and touch his shoulder, but retreated quickly as the door opened and their friends poured back in, yelling about something or other. Dream's sour mood only turned worse, the man barely suppressing an irritated groan at the moment being cut short.

—

A month had passed of this weirdness and, frankly, Dream was completely over it. He decided to confront Techno directly, no more beating around the bush or letting other people get in the way. He knew Techno was at home. He knew Phil and Ranboo were away. They'd be alone, and no one would be there to save Techno from answering Dream's questions his time. Trudging through the heat of the nether and the cold of the tundra, he stared up at the smoke which marked the location of the cottage. Dream stopped to take a breath, then continued.

Once at the door, he didn't even bother to knock, letting himself in. He knew Techno would try to hide or run if he knew Dream was there, and he couldn't risk that happening. But what he didn't expect to experience when he entered the cozy cottage was an overpowering strawberry scent.

...come to think of it, he remembered having smelled it before. He couldn't pinpoint when exactly, but he definitely recognized the scent. Dream shook his head and got back on task, ignoring the intoxicatingly sweet smell for the moment.

He didn't see Techno anywhere on the main floor, so Dream figured he must be in his room upstairs. He scaled the ladder and quietly walked down the hall, listening intently for any sign of life. Through the quiet, Dream heard a whimper, startling him a bit. It sounded... pained? No, not quite, but it was the closest guess he had. Following the sound to its source, he came to a closed door, already knowing who was behind it. Dream rested his forehead against the wood and sighed, opening the door up and looking in.

What he found was a mass of blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor. Were it not for the pink locks which poked out of the comfy mess, Dream wouldn't have known that Techno was in the middle of it. He quickly walked over, dropping to his knees in front of the bedding and reaching out to stroke the exposed hair. "Tech...?"

Techno shivered under the touch and peeked out slightly, barely showing the red of his eyes as he looked at Dream. He looked so small, so soft... such a contrast to his usual self, but not in a bad way. Dare he say, Techno looked really cute. Dream moved his mask to the side and reached down, finding Techno's chin and tilting it up to get a better look at him.

His usually pale face was flushed a deep red, like it had been during their sparring match a month ago. Sweat glistened on his forehead and made his bangs stick to it. Techno's eyes were clouded over with something Dream couldn't discern. His eyebrows drew down and hand moved to Techno's cheek, watching as the pinkette leaned into the touch and maintained eye contact.

"A-Alpha..."

Dream paused, looking at him in confusion—what had Techno just called him? And what was that tone of voice? Though he had many questions, he couldn't ponder any of them for long as suddenly his body was thrown back against the hardwood floor and a very warm weight settled on top of him. Dream laid there, shellshocked. He didn't even know what had happened. It was only when he felt a nip against his neck did he snap out of his daze and look down. Techno was laying on top of him now, sucking and biting at his neck with a primal desperation. A small moan escaped Dream when his sweet spot was found, making him reflexively wrap his arms around Techno to hold him even closer.

As Techno continued to attack his neck, Dream let out a sharp gasp as he felt Techno grind against him. Through his pleasure filled haze, Dream had a single, logical thought shine through. His eyes widened at the realization and he quickly grabbed Techno's hips, stilling them and hearing as the other whined.

"Techno—" he said, slightly breathless and disoriented from how quickly everything had been moving, "—stop, this is a bad idea. You aren't thinking clearly."

Techno looked up and met Dream's eyes, the glaze over his own dissipating at those words. He flushed more and scrambled off Dream, curling up and leaning into his mass of blankets again. "O-Oh gods... 'm sorry, Dream, I didn't mean to. I—"

"Don't feel guilty," Dream said, scooting over and setting his hands over Techno's. "Please, in all honesty I was fine with it... but I don't feel right doing something like that when you clearly aren't okay."

Techno nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the floor as he shifted subtly. He hid the bottom half of his face into his knees, ears pinned to his head.

"It's my heat..." Dream barely heard Techno as he mumbled, but even though he caught the words, he didn't understand them any better.

"Pardon?"

"M-My heat, a thing some hybrids go through..." he took a stuttering breath, curling up tighter. "It makes us want to mate."

Dream blinked, realization crashing over him like a wave. That... actually made a lot of sense, weirdly enough. "Oh."

"Y-Yeah..." Finally, Techno met Dream's gaze again, moving a hand to tug at the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Can you, uh, stay with me? Please? I won't do anythin', promise. I just need you here... takes the edge off."

With the way Techno was looking at him, red eyes wide and pleading, it was impossible to say no. He blushed and nodded, seeing as a small smile appeared on Techno's slightly bruised lips. Gently, the pinkette leaned back into the soft mess of blankets, Dream allowing himself to be dragged down with him. Once laying, he wrapped his arms around Techno once more and tucked the hybrid's head under his chin, stroking silky locks. He felt the other relax under his touch, pressing as close as he could to Dream as they cuddled, a quiet purring emanating through the room from the contented hybrid. Dream smiled lovingly at the other and kissed the top of his head, feeling the comfort of the strawberry scent and soft warmth against him lull him to sleep.


	19. Hospitality - Guardians Angel AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Techno (〃ω〃)✨
> 
> (This has been in my drafts for ages oml I'm so happy to have it done lmao)

Staring at the human he was assigned to watch over, Dream realized he had never before seen a prettier sight than the one which currently graced his eyes. The snowflakes gently falling outside contrasted the warmth and comfort of the crackling fire, bathing the cozy room in an orange hue. Upon the windowsill sat a boy reading, swaddled in blankets and drinking from a teacup. Crystal blue eyes scanned weathered pages which had surely been flipped through hundreds of times; long pink hair cascaded down his shoulder in a loose braid, strands falling into his face from time to time which were dutifully pushed back behind his ear. It was truly breathtaking: the serenity, the warmth, the comfort... all of it.

A content sigh came from the guardian as he lazily watched from his spot on the couch, invisible to the ire of mortals. He watched as the boy relaxed his hold on the book and turned to stare at the window, the reflection showing the soft smile that graced his usually stoic face. Dream's heart fluttered at the sight. He felt himself standing before he could really register what he was doing, walking over to the windowsill and getting a better look at the pinkette's face.

God was it gorgeous. The reflection in the glass did this man no justice, his smile even more beautiful and eyes more radiant than he had expected them to be. The warmth of long, peachy lashes contrasted shimmering icy eye's perfectly, softening their sharp edges. Dream was very appreciative that this would be the face he would get to see every single day of his life for the near future.

After a few, long moments, the pinkette hummed and went to look back to the book still in his lap. Before he got the chance to pick it up, however, his look of serene contentment turned to that of confusion, brows furrowing and leaving creases on his once perfectly relaxed features. This made the angel frown a bit, though that immediately disappeared when the boy looked up and made direct eye contact with Dream.

What?

Dream watched as the pinkette's expression went from shock, to bewilderment, then back to stoicism—that being the most unnerving change. The angel tensed as the other stood up, leaving his blanket behind and drawing up to his full height. Though slightly shorter than Dream himself, he was no less intimidating. The pinkette's glare pinned him in place, a flame in his eyes that danced upon sky blue irises. It took everything Dream had to not shudder under the withering look.

The silence seemed to last forever, both staring into each other's eyes with mixed emotions—neither backing down, either. But after a while, Dream realized that he had to be the one to initiate the encounter. With a nervous clearing of his throat, he held a tentative hand out. "Hi! U-uhm, you're not—not exactly supposed to be able to see me. But uh—"

Before he could even think, Dream's arm was pulled forward, making him stumble. Quick as a flash, the pinkette twisted his arm behind his back and kicked his knees out, sending Dream careening into the floor face-first with the other on top of him. He was rendered pretty much completely immobile, now having both arms pinned and the weight of the pinkette on his back, keeping him from getting up. Dream felt his wings try to shift from the awkward position they were put in, but the man wouldn't let up.

Suddenly, Dream heard a voice from above him, "What are you."

It was situations like this where Dream seriously contemplated if something was wrong with his thinking process. Instead of focusing on the question or the vulnerable position he was currently in, he was focused on how fucking _hot_ this guy's voice was. Only after he felt the weight on his back increase did Dream snap back to his situation, mind frantically scrambling for an answer to the question that was posed. "I-I'm your Dream!"

A beat of silence passed. Dream blinked and began to process what he had just said, eyes widening as soon as he realized how stupid that sounded. His face grew hot and for the first time he was glad that he was face down on the ground, if only for the fact that he could hide his embarrassment better. Mercifully, the pinkette spoke up and broke the awkward silence, "...not gonna lie, that sounds weird as fuck. Can you just get out of my house and never come back? I can forget you were ever here... pressin' charges would be a pain that I'd rather not have to deal with."

Oh how he wished he could. "I... I'm afraid it's not that simple. Can you let me explain, please? I promise if I can just tell you everything then it'll all make sense."

Silence, again. God how Dream hated the fact that he couldn't see the pinkette's expression. "Hmm... so basically you're sayin' you won't leave?"

"I can't leave, actually"

"And what does that mean?!"

Dream huffed in annoyance. "Well, ignoring the fact that you're still pinning me to the ground, I have my reasons that you would understand if you actually let me _explain_ them!"

He heard a defeated groan and internally cheered, feeling as the pressure on his back abated. Dream quickly hopped to his feet and brushed himself off, stretching his aching wings before neatly folding them against his back. Dream watched as the pinkette perched once more on the windowsill and loosely draped the blanket over his shoulders, grabbing his tea with a sigh. Finally, he looked at Dream, silently telling the angel that he had the other man's attention and was okay to start explaining.

And so he did

* * *

An hour and a newly opened bottle of wine later, Techno—Dream had finally gotten the guy's name—was still thoroughly confused. It was obvious he was doing his best, but Dream didn't blame him for not understanding. He was a human, after all: there was a reason angels hid themselves from humans.

"I... okay, wait. So you can't leave my side because you're my guardian."

"Yeah."

"And this is your job."

"Yep!"

"...so you really can't leave my house."

"I really don't understand why you're still hung up on that of all things."

Techno rolled his eyes and huffed, setting his glass aside and rubbing his temples. "Look, I am only focusin' on that because it's the only thing my feeble, human mind can comprehend and I'd rather not get an aneurysm from tryin' to think too deeply about anythin' else."

Dream hummed, nodding. "Touché."

Awkward silence settled between the two, Techno busying himself with watching his fidgeting hands and Dream busy with, well, watching Techno. Moments later, the pinkette abruptly stood up, meeting emerald eyes once more with a softer gaze—it took a lot in Dream to not blush.

"So, uh, do angels need to eat or anythin'? I need to make dinner now anyways..."

Dream felt confusion wash over him. "Huh?"

"Dinner. Food. Would you like me to make some for you?" Techno tapped his foot impatiently, obviously using frustration to hide his growing anxiety. Unfortunately for him, though, Dream only made it worse the longer he stared, completely dumbfounded by the offer. He had never experienced something like this. It was always him giving to others and helping—never the other way around.

"I... but why?"

"Why?" The pinkette snorted and just resigned to going to the kitchen at this point, beginning to get things set up, "Because you're my guest—roommate? Regardless, it's only polite to offer you hospitality."

The angel finally snapped out of his funk and quickly jumped up, running to the kitchen and grabbing Techno's wrist as the other reached for a pan, making him whip around to stare at Dream in confusion. Dream stared right back, a serious expression on his face. "No, don't. I'm here to give to you because you deserve it. You giving to me kinda defeats my whole purpose."

A beat of silence passed, then Techno chuckled and took his wrist from Dream's grip. "Don't worry, angel boy, I won't be doin' everythin' for you. You'll have to earn your keep, after all. The only reason I offered was because I was already plannin' on makin' dinner, so it'd be rude to only make enough for myself."

The smile Techno gave Dream made his wings ruffle a bit and heart melt, the angel quickly looking away to hide the pink of his cheeks. "O-Oh, okay. I get it now."

"Now get out of the kitchen, it's crowded enough as is." Dream was promptly shoved out of the small space, making him squeak in surprise and stumble out into the living room once more. Blinking, he looked back and watched as Techno got right back to work like nothing happened, already completely engrossed in his work.

With a labored sigh, Dream flopped back onto the couch, letting his wings spread out and relax. From there, he watched, entranced by Techno's movements and grace as he flowed from one task to the next. The smell drifting out of the kitchen was almost as divine as he was, the thought of it bringing a blush to the angel's face. He never received gifts, let alone hospitality, and to get something like a home cooked meal as his first? Made by the prettiest boy he had seen in his life? It was almost too much for Dream to comprehend.

And as Dream looked over to the window seat where he had first seen Techno lazing away on earlier that day, gaze drifting up to watch the falling snow, the fireplace still crackling in his ears, he felt content. He felt excited.

He felt love.


	20. Bravery v. Idiocy: A Fine Line

Techno wasn't the type to be scared easily. He didn't have any irrational fears, he wasn't scared of getting hurt, and he _certainly_ wasn't afraid of death. If anything, he embraced it, regarding it as an old friend of sorts. He understood the fact that he was only human, a weak and fragile thing, even if he acted otherwise. When he took the lives of others, it was with an understanding that his own could be taken just as easily. There was a respect to it—a respect most didn't have.

This all being the case, you can understand why he wasn't scared in the slightest when word reached his town of a vampire making their way through the countryside. He'd be damned to let some guy interrupt his daily life. He wasn't about to be controlled by fear of something that may not even _be there_. Maybe it was stupid, maybe he was letting his pride get the best of him, but he didn't care. If the thing attacked him, then fine. He would deal with it. If he couldn't, then that was fine too. He would die—that's not a problem.

* * *

Technoblade groaned as he woke up, rolling over in bed to peer out the window in disdain. Just as he expected: pitch black. Insomnia had been really kicking his ass recently, and he had had enough of wallowing in his bed, making pitiful attempt after pitiful attempt to fall back asleep. So with a newfound enthusiasm, Techno got out of bed and dressed himself. He went downstairs as quietly as he could as to not wake the rest of his family, pulled his cloak and boots on, and headed out into the night.

Chill, damp air hit his face, waking Techno further and pleasantly numbing his cheeks. He enjoyed the cold more than most, welcoming it with open arms. His long, strawberry pink hair gently fluttered in the breeze behind him as he walked down cobbled streets, warm orange hues lighting his path, contrasting the blue cast of the moon. The silence of night was eerie, but Techno didn't mind all too much. He relished in it, actually: his regular life was filled with so much noise and din, so getting a break from it all was a small pleasure he could partake in only so often. Techno was alone in the town, smiling softly into the silence and relishing in the cold.

Well, he _was_.

He immediately stopped walking as soon as he felt eyes on his back, turning the light smile on his face to a frown. Sighing deeply, he glanced back over his shoulder, seeing nothing, but knowing someone was there. He cleared his throat, "Do you mind?"

The words echoed in the silent streets, hanging in the air and receiving no response. Techno's frown deepened as he fully turned around now, looking down the empty street with a glare. "I know you're there. If you're here to kill me, then kill me. No use draggin' it out."

That seemed to grasp the mysterious stranger's attention, as a moment later a figure sidled out from down an alleyway. They were quite a ways down the street from Techno, meaning all he could see of the person was a dark silhouette. He scoffed and rolled his eyes—the nerve. He hated theatrical serial killers with a passion: if you take someone's life, be respectful about it, for your life is no better than theirs as theirs no better than yours. That was basically Techno's mantra. Because of this, he began to start walking towards his soon-to-be murderer of his own volition, slightly smirking at the way he could see the person visibly tense, definitely not having expected this sort of reaction.

* * *

Dream really didn't know how to react to the current situation: the really cute guy which he had just been about to gore (unfortunate, but a man's gotta eat) was now walking towards him with a nonchalance that was either the stupidest thing he had ever witnessed, or the bravest. He blushed in spite of himself, cursing internally at just how attractive he found the action to be. As the pretty pink haired man got closer, Dream panicked a bit and hid in the alley again, hoping that he could regain some form of composure and power if he was able to jump the guy and take him by surprise (even if it probably wouldn't be very surprising, considering the other had _watched_ him move into the side street). This was fine, Dream assured himself. This was perfectly fine. He was in control. He could do this: humans were easy prey to a vampire such as himself, it would be like drop kicking a toddler! It was unfair, honestly, but whatever. Dream didn't care.

The steps grew ever closer and as soon as the other appeared in his sightline, Dream pounced. Using supernatural speed, he grabbed the man and pulled him into the alley, roughly shoving him against the wall. He looked over the other and stared into blue eyes with his own red ones, bearing his fangs a little to up the intimidation factor ever so slightly. Surely the guy would be afraid now. Surely.

"...rude."

Dream blinked. This was not fine. He was not in control. What the fuck—"What?"

The man glared at him, scowl deepening ever more. "You're bein' really rude. Was it _necessary_ to push me against the wall that hard? I could have gotten really hurt!"

Dream let his guard down slightly, leaning back and looking at the other with newfound confusion. "I... you're not scared of me?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would I be?" He seemed more offended now at the fact Dream thought he would be scared, causing the vampire to feel an odd sense of embarrassment—maybe shame? Whatever it was, it was baffling.

"B-Because I'm a vampire? And I was just about to drain you?"

"Doesn't seem like you are now," he deadpanned, making Dream slightly frustrated because the guy was _right_. He really hated that the guy was right.

Groaning, Dream let the other go and took a step back, roughly carding a hand through messy, blonde locks as he attempted to calm himself. A snort from the other caused him to look up again and glare. "Is this entertaining for you? Some kind of personal joke?!"

"Was that not obvious?" Fuck this guy and the way he constantly made Dream feel like he was he stupidest person in the world.

...

Maybe he was. Considering the fact that a) he hadn't killed this guy already, b) he was letting this random human get away with this bullshit, and c) it was fucking _attractive_ to him... yeah, he may at least be in the top ten.

Dream was silent as he mulled these thoughts over, and evidently the pinkette got bored. The other turned and half heartedly waved as he began walking away. "Nice meetin' you I guess, hope we won't see each other again, though."

It took a second to process what the other was doing, but when he did, he was quick to race after the pinkette, walking by his side now as the other continued going forward, barely acknowledging his presence. "Wha—wait! You can't just leave!"

This stopped the man in his tracks, slowly turning his head to look at Dream. He wouldn't admit how the stare sent shivers down his spine. "Can't I?"

For the second time, the pinkette started to walk off. And for the second time, Dream had to jog to catch up as he got over his bewilderment at the other. What was this guy's deal? Why was he treating Dream like some regular human guy? For fucks sake, why was he not _afraid_?

He wanted to know the answers to those, he really did, but he had a feeling there was no way to get a serious response out of the other right now. So he went for the second best option. "M-My name is Dream!"

This time, the pinkette seemed genuinely caught off guard, regarding the vampire with a confused stare as he halted again. "Huh?"

"Oh, uh, my name is Dream," he said sheepishly, wilting a bit under the other's stare. They stayed like that silently for a little too long before the man looked away and kept walking. Dream scrunched his face up in disbelief and followed, as per usual. "Wait—what's yours?"

"And why would I tell you that? You wanted to murder me, Dream," the pinkette said dismissively, making Dream's face heat up in embarrassment again.

"Well, I mean yeah, but I _didn't_ ," he argued, knowing full well that it was a weak retort.

"Attempted murder is still a crime, Dream." The pinkette stated, ending the conversation all together.

From there, the two walked in relative silence: Dream taking in the scenery of the path which lead to the outskirts of town and marveling at how pretty it was. After a bit, they came upon a clearing which housed a modest cottage, Dream's face lighting right up at the sight of the picturesque home. He made a move to go towards it, though paused as his wrist was grabbed, forcing the vampire to stumble back slightly. "Oh no, don't you dare take another step closer."

Dream glared at the pinkette, taking his hand away. "Oh yeah? And what if I do?"

"I'll throw enough rice at you to leave you countin' 'til the sun rises."

His jaw fell slightly agape at the threat and glare he received, swallowing and meekly nodding. "...touché."

The pinkette seemed satisfied with that and his glare went away, face returning to its usual neutrality, though here was a hint of anxiety. The other took a small step back and averted his eyes, the complete 180 in attitude confounding Dream. "So, uh... so you tomorrow night I guess?"

Dream nearly short circuited at those words, silently staring at the pinkette for a solid eight seconds. He had the instinct to ask why the human had said that, but decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth. Instead, he smiled bright, giving the other a thumbs up. "Yeah, alright. I'll see you tomorrow, pinkie."


	21. Creatures of the Earth Have No Place in the Sky - Circus AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circus au! I may write more for this, maybe actually have a, gasp, establishing one shot for it at some point, but that time is not now. I want angst, damnit!
> 
> In this, Techno is a hair hanger (real thing, people hang from their hair and do aerial performances, no I don't like the name either) and Dream, although not mentioned or important, is an aerial silk artist.

Dream smiled as he walked from the large gym to the dressing area. Most people were already gone and talking with others or doing last minute preparations. Well, all except one.

"Hey, Techno. Being particular again?"

The pinkette in question looked up at Dream through the mirror, huffing as he continued to smooth down his intricately and tightly woven hair. "I am, actually. I enjoy havin' a scalp, after all."

The green-clad aerialist chuckled at Techno's remark and gazed at the sparkling rhinestones adorning his face, each carefully positioned as to not be disturbed by changes in facial expression. It was an art, really—every time, Dream expected the jewels to fly off Techno's face during his speedy twirls and glides, yet every time he was proven wrong.

"Do you need somethin' or did you just come in here to stare at me?"

Now broken from the trance of the jewels, he looked down to meet Techno's eyes, a sly grin on his face. "So what if I am? You have a problem with it?"

Techno merely scoffed at the teasing, doing final touches before standing up to look at Dream properly. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p' and brushing past Dream as he walked towards the exit. A small blush appeared on his face before he quickly followed after Techno, the pinkette going towards the backstage area where others were lounging about.

"I don't know about you, Tech," Dream started, sitting down next to him on the floor, "but I'm excited to see everyone's performances in full. This is going to be amazing!"

Snorting, Techno leaned back. "I remember my first dress rehearsal—I was just as excited at you," he remarked in a "back in my day" sort of tone, making Dream wheeze, "But you get used to it after a while."

Dream raised a brow. "Are you saying that it gets boring, Techno?"

"What? No. I said you get used to it, not that it becomes any less magical every time."

"Ah, that's true." He let out a breath and leaned back as well, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his face. "I have a good feeling about tonight."

"As do I," Techno muttered, absentmindedly picking at his outfit.

There the two sat in comfortable silence, basking in each other's presences while they waited for the beautiful chaos of the circus to begin. The calm was nice, and very necessary for both, content with listening to the other's voices as they chatted. But all too soon were the lights dimmed and the speakers announcing the beginning of the dress rehearsal.

Dream sat up and shot a bright smile Techno's way, holding his fist out. "Break a leg!"

Bumping his fist back, Techno reciprocated the smile, albeit much more muted. "Break a leg, indeed."

* * *

The rehearsal was nearing its end, most of the performances having already been completed. Techno felt the familiar tingle in the tips of his fingers as he stood backstage, awaiting his cue to go out and start his act. He took calming breaths to soothe the ache in his chest—even though he had been a performer for much of his life by this point, he couldn't help but get a bit nervous every single time. Maybe it was his human nature trying to tell him how bad an idea it was to allow himself to hang tens of feet in the air—by his hair, no less. Maybe it was worry about whether he had done his braid wrong and would have to go through the excruciating pain of his scalp being ripped up.

...

Techno couldn't help but run a hand over his head at the thought—just to make sure everything was in place. It was, as always, but the intrusive thoughts persisted all the same.

A voice crackled over the speakers of the backstage area, announcing his cue. With a final breath, Techno strode out onto the darkened stage, quickly making his way to the center and attaching the suspension lift to a ring which sat nestled into tightly wound, pink locks. He knew it wasn't a real performance, but any good performer would treat it as one regardless.

The music started. The spotlight shone on him. He opened his eyes. Showtime.

Movements that had been practiced and perfected for months flowed through his body, every nerve knowing what to do and when to do it without fail. As Techno was hoisted into the air, he couldn't help but feel everything melt away around him, leaving himself to dance alone in the void. The music swelled and his dance followed suit, speeding up to match the rhythm. He twirled and floated and _flew_ through the air like there was no tomorrow; he felt weightless, embracing the comfortable cold of space and marveling at the stars and planets which surrounded him. A smile crept onto his face.

Halfway done.

The spins became tighter and faster, movements sharper and more precise than ever before. Turn, kick, breathe, fly, faster, faster, _always_ faster—

A quiet clunk, the subtlest of noises; the subtlest of drops. His breath hitched, body realizing before his mind ever could. The feeling of his stomach plummeting; the feeling of his body growing numb; the feeling of an unfamiliar wind on his face, going the wrong direction.

Ah. He was falling.

Faster, faster, _always_ faster, _too fast now_. His body writhed and turned as his mind panicked and pure primal instinct kicked in. As he fell, he was reminded of his mortality. He was reminded of his humanity. He was not a bird. He did not belong in the sky. But alas, Techno chanced it—and apparently his luck had finally ran out. All he could do now was position himself, close his eyes, and wait.

For a moment, as his eyes were lidded, he felt weightless once more. The small moment lasted a lifetime as his body seemed to hang just above the ground.

But Techno was not weightless.

His once numbed body regained its feeling as pain shot through every part of it, a gasp of shock escaping him before he could stop himself. Suddenly, cold numbness gave way to a fiery inferno, furious at him for attempting to do what humans were never meant to. He couldn't tell if he was unconscious or not—he couldn't see anything, but could feel _everything_. Were his eyes closed? He didn't think so. They felt just as hot as the rest of his body and stung immensely (when had he started crying?).

He wanted it to be over; he wanted the pain to go away. Though Techno was no bird, he had a feeling that these sensations weren't dissimilar to one who had been shot down from the sky. Actually... he thought he saw it. The sky, partially obscured by leaves. The beautiful baby blue and forest green swirled together in his hazy vision, trying to offer comfort. Though it didn't help with the pain—actually he felt it getting worse—it was preferable to the void.

The void... a curious mistress, bringing both peace and pain. He wondered if she would let him rest again. Watching as the blue darkened from his vision, he perked up mentally. She was listening, and she was merciful. Techno was glad. He fell into the open arms of the void again, this time with a grounding feeling as his body lay still in inky blackness.

* * *

Standing to the side with the other performers, they watched as Techno began his routine, a single light pointing at him as his body was slowly raised by the hair from the ground. The way his body moved was captivating— _entrancing_ , even—making it hard to look at anything but him. Slowly, Techno began to move in circles midair, doing lazy twirls and splits that were carefully choreographed and perfectly executed. Dream's eyes sparkled as he watched the movement, knowing that everyone else felt similarly to himself.

The music sped up and so did the dancer, Dream feeling himself grow slightly dizzy as he tried to follow Techno's rapid movements and spinning. Hearing a stumble behind him, he turned to see a considerably more dizzy looking Tubbo who had stumbled backwards, Nikki holding him upright. The group quietly laughed after making sure the young trapezist was okay, attention snapping right back to Techno as soon as everyone had settled down.

They couldn't miss the finale, after all. It was the best part for a reason.

Or rather, it should have been. As they watched on in awestruck silence, Techno spinning impossibly fast, impossibly high in the sky, a ping rang through the stage. It was quiet, but contrasted the music enough to be noticeable. Dream felt the others tense up, and he couldn't say that he didn't follow suit. The whimsy of the past turned sour; the carefree nature of the dance turned sinister. He felt his heart drop before anything happened, almost anticipating what was to come next.

An angel fell from the sky, his wings cut and immortality stripped away. Dream didn't breathe, frozen in place as he watched the figure hurtle towards the ground—still strangely graceful in a morbid way as his body flailed this way and that. He felt sick, but couldn't look away. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He could only watch—

Crack. Gasp.

Dream broke from his stupor and stared in horror at his friend who had landed on their back. Though there was a net, it hadn't been enough to stop him from hitting the ground—and hitting it _hard_. Before he could take a moment to assess everything, Dream's feet were slamming against the ground, rushing to Techno's side as quickly as he could. When he knelt by his side, all Dream could see was pain. The pinkette's face was contorted into an agonizing grimace as he squinted up at the ceiling; tears poured out of his nearly shut eyes, rushing down sickly pale cheeks. Through the fog of concern, Dream barely registered the others who had also crowded around, instead moving to very carefully pick up Techno's torso and lay it in his lap,

Sitting there, he cried, uncaring of all those who could see him.

* * *

The cruel irony of the situation really only settled in upon learning of Techno's full condition. He hadn't broken his leg, no.

He had broken his back instead.


	22. Moonlit Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Smut
> 
> Bottomblade content because we need more of it. Side note, I find I really enjoy writing foreplay and such but anything after that is just taxing LOL. This is why I write smexy scenes but not the actual sexual content ig.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bright light from the full moon cascaded down upon the forest path Techno followed, patches of darkness breaking up the monotonous blue tint from shadows of the canopy above. The piglin hybrid eventually stumbled upon a familiar clearing that lay hidden just off the main road, stepping into the brightly lit center and glancing around. Unease crept into his body the longer he stood waiting, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He started to wonder if maybe he had the wrong location, or what if his beloved had gotten hurt on the way over? The swirling thoughts in his brain clouded his senses, making the soft crunching of grass behind him go unnoticed. Techno was only snapped from his anxious thinking as he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. His instincts kicked in immediately, drawing his sword and turning in one fluid motion, only to find his wrists being caught. The enchanted diamond blade fell to the ground with a soft thud and Techno now found himself staring into emerald eyes, the seriousness of the gaze causing him to flush.

"D-Dream—"

Before he could even get a sentence in, the pinkette found himself roughly pinned to the grass below. Dream sat straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head, wasting no time as he began to attack Techno's neck. Techno whined from how rough he was being, though he couldn't help but tilt his head to give his love more space to mark. He could practically feel the smirk on the blonde's face at that move.

As Dream trailed down to the crook of Techno's neck, he stumbled upon the boy's sweet spot. He let out a louder whine, then gasped and moaned in surprise as he felt teeth sinking into the spot. The blonde pulled away, ceasing his onslaught for a moment and catching his breath. "Fuck... I forgot how good you sounded, piglet. Such pretty noises, all for me."

The pinkette tried to scoff at this, though let out another moan as he felt Dream roughly palm him, the boy kissing up his neck all the way to his pig like ear, biting it a little bit. "I missed you so much, sweetheart. It's hard to wake up and not see that pretty little face of yours beside me."

Techno snorted at that, catching his breath and grinning a bit. "Wow, needy much? We haven't even been apart that lo—aaH~!"

Dream pressed his hand down harder against Techno's growing buldge, cutting his snark off with a sluttish moan. The blonde let out a low chuckle. "Don't be like that with me, slut. I could just leave you out here, all hot and bothered. Get you to the edge of your high and then disappear. Know your place, okay?"

Techno felt his blush deepen at these words, whining involuntarily and moving his hips a bit under Dream's palm to create more friction. "Mm—I-I'm sorry, master. I'll be a good boy, I promise."

With a smirk, Dream took his free hand and grabbed Techno's chin, opening his mouth slightly and pouncing on it with his own. The pinkette tried to fight his love for dominance, but a press against his aching cock swiftly put that to an end as the man moaned and allowed Dream to push his tongue even further in. At the moment, all Techno felt was warmth and pleasure, though he was also desperate for more. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. Dream pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and Techno bucked his hips, mewling in desperation. He stared into the shining emerald irises of his lover with a pleading look. Unfortunately, he only gained a teasing grin from the action.

Dream pulled away and sat up, admiring the boy under him. Messy, pink strands framed a gorgeously flushed face, lips red and swollen and eyes clouded with lust. He rubbed a thumb over Techno's cheek, causing the boy to immediately lean into the touch. "Who's the needy one now, eh?" That statement made the pinkette avert his gaze, turning his head to the side with a huff. Dream simply leaned in once more and whispered into his ear, "I won't do anything unless you tell me what to do, baby. What do you want your master to do to this pretty little body of yours, hmm~?"

Techno stiffened at those words, eyes flicking down and body shifting a little bit. He murmured something too quietly for Dream to hear, making the blonde put more pressure onto the pinkette's cock and earning a pretty little moan. "What was that? Speak up, don't mumble."

"I want..." he began, letting out a shaky breath and steeling himself. Techno turned his head to look at his lover in the eyes now, a determined but pleading look in ruby eyes. "I want you to fuck me until I can't think straight."

"Oh, baby. You were never a straight thinker," Dream teased, though complied with the request and moved down, unbuckling Techno's pants and pulling them down with his boxers.

"Hngh—I-It's kinda hard when you're around," the pinkette stuttered out, softly moaning as Dream stroked his cock. His love merely smirked at that, chuckling gently and lowering himself down to place a single, teasing lick against the top of Techno's swollen member.

"As it should be." All at once, Dream pulled away and flipped Techno onto his stomach, eliciting a small yelp from the man. He took two fingers and put them into his own mouth, getting an ample amount of spit and watching in amusement as his boyfriend sat there impatiently. The pinkette tried to reach down to touch himself, but Dream grabbed his wrist with a small growl. "Don't. I'm the only one pleasuring you tonight."

The words made Techno flush more and whimper pathetically, though the impatient feeling soon left him as he felt a finger enter him. He gasped in surprise and suppressed a moan, though involuntarily shoved back a bit on the finger that was thrusting in and out of him. His ass stilled at the feeling of a hand tightly gripping it, making him moan and drop his head against the ground.

Dream decided to be a little more merciful with his love, considering he was being so cute at the moment. He put a second, then third finger in fairly quickly, Techno now a moaning mess beneath him as Dream scissored and curled his fingers in his pretty boy. He smirked at the sight, taking his fingers out and listening to the loud whine that came from the pinkette at their absence. "Don't worry, piglet. You'll get something better in a moment."

Techno tried to glance back at his boyfriend, though a moment later his head was right back against the ground with a sluttish moan emanating from him. Dream's dick perfectly fit into the boy, thrusting all the way in off the bat and surprising the pinkette—though in a good way. The blonde let out a groan of his own, getting used to the feeling of Techno squeezing tightly around him. He reached down with a smile, giving the other's hair a short stroke before grabbing and pulling his head back. Techno gasped at this, a whine of pleasure leaving him as Dream started to thrust in and out at a quick pace, giving no time for mercy.

"You like this, don't you, whore," Dream purred, leaning in to whisper in Techno's ear. The pinkette whimpered and blinked, feeling as tears built up and stung his eyes. Without thinking, he tried to nod, though Dream harshly tugged his hair back so that he couldn't move. "Gods, you're such a good slut. So pretty, and all mine. What do you have to say for yourself, eh?"

"I—fuck—I-I'm yours! You— _shit_ , harder, please! Master please!" Pants and moans left Techno at a frenzied pace which only furthered Dream's own lust. He licked his lips and pounded the pinkette hard, leaving bruising marks on his left hip. Leaning down, he bit and sucked on pale shoulder blades, Techno's moans getting noticeably more high pitched at the action.

"You gonna cum, baby doll?" Now with his looser grip on Techno's pink locks, the boy nodded fervently, needily whining and bucking his hips up to meet Dream's thrusts, which were growing sloppier and sloppier by the minute. The blonde panted and smirked, catching his breath enough to speak, "Use your words, babe."

Techno quietly swore, then gasped at a particularly deep thrust. All his shame was out the window by that point, the only thing on his mind being the intense need for release. "Y-Yes! Yes, please let me cum. Please, master, I've been a good boy! I've been so good, just _please_."

With that sort of pleading, Dream knew he couldn't say no. With one last kiss to his lover's back, he thrusted into Techno all the way and listened as the pinkette cried out his name, white painting the grass below them. The desperation of his tone sent Dream himself over the edge, cumming deep into his lover with a satisfied groan.

Quiet surrounded the two as they came down from their high, both catching the breaths. Dream pulled out and moved Techno to his side, spooning the smaller and nuzzling his face into the crook of his marked neck. A content sigh left the pinkette which made Dream smile with glee.

"How was it?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Techno shot the blonde a love sick smile. "Amazin' as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright heathens, I'm done. Back to the angst cave I go.


	23. Collection of Shorter Stories (Thank you!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize we were over 1k kudos oml—
> 
> Because you guys are lovely and cool and pogchamp I decided to make this chapter as a lil treat! It's a collection of shorter pieces that I really like but don't feel comfortable posting because they are so short. Hope you enjoy them, and thank you so much for all of your support, I truly appreciate it!

Fireside Chat   
**Techno gets overwhelmed and leaves without telling anyone. Luckily, Dream knows exactly where to find him.**

* * *

"I thought I'd find you out here."

The only response Dream got was a low hum of acknowledgement, the piglin hybrid sinking a little further into the bubbling pool of liquid fire. He was turned away, Dream only being able to see the long tendrils of curly hair that cascaded onto warm netherrack. The blonde took a seat behind the other, playing with his hair absentmindedly. Techno didn't object to this.

"I would join you but I didn't have time to grab fire res."

The hybrid snorted. "Isn't bein' in lava still terrible even with fire resistance?"

"Of course it is, it's so thick and annoying to swim through and though it doesn't hurt, it's still very hot."

"So why would you actually want to come in here, that bein' the case?"

"Because I want to make sure you're okay."

The honesty of the blonde astounded Techno, glancing back slightly at Dream before looking forward and huffing. His ear flicked a bit. "Well that sounds stupid."

"Which part?"

"Both."

A wheezy laugh escaped Dream at Techno's blunt answer, braiding long pink strands now. The playful atmosphere sunk into a one of calm, then seriousness as the concerned blonde spoke up again, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Another hum, this time of contemplation, before an answer was given, "No, not really..."

"Alright, I won't press you or anything. Just know I'm here to talk if you need it."

Silence enveloped the sheltered area once more, the white noise of lava bubbling and out of sight monsters shuffling being the only things to challenge it. Dream finished his braiding and took a hair tie off his wrist—he had learned to have at least one on him at all times, considering Techno's tendency to break or lose his own—and tied his work off. The woven pink hair fell back down to the course, red floor.

"Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The blonde smiled at that. "Anytime."

Sacrifice and Forgiveness   
**During a mining excursion, the ceiling caves in and Dream allows himself to be crushed, knowing if Techno tried to help him then they would both die in the process. Techno is none too happy about this (respawn mechanics).**

* * *

Clinking filled the small room, metal against china. The crackling from the fireplace softened the tense silence slightly—though not nearly enough. Red eyes stared into green, their own fire evident behind the irises; it burned bright with frustration and worry.

"Dream," he said simply, tone taking on that of a warning. It made the other boy tense, though not shy away.

"Yes, Techno?" His words were challenging. He already knew what this was about, and already knew he was going to fight it.

"Why didn't you tell me."

Silence. Dream took a sip of tea, relishing in the perfectly balanced taste of honeyed peppermint. He continued the staring contest all the while.

"You know why, Techno."

The two were in an impasse, neither wanting to break their cold facade before the other, knowing if they did then the other would win. Neither liked to lose, though they also knew this couldn't go on forever: someone had to crack eventually.

That someone was Technoblade.

With shaking hands, and an even shakier breath, the pinkette set his cup aside. Techno dropped his head and rested his forehead against his palms, massaging it gently and willing the tears that stung his eyes not to fall. He was scared to talk for fear of his voice breaking, so he resolved to stay quiet. Dream, on the other hand, had grown immensely worried by the other's display. He quietly stood and padded over, kneeling down in front of Techno and brushing a bit of hair away to try and catch a glimpse of his face.

"Techno...?"

"You're right... I'm sorry for gettin' worked up over this. You didn't," his voice cracked. Techno cleared his throat, cobbling together as much of his rapidly decaying composure as he could before continuing, "...didn't do anythin' wrong. I'm just kinda mad at myself for, uh, lettin' you—" he couldn't bring himself to say the word, knowing he would crumble, "—yeah..."

Taking a calming breath, he finally gained the resolve to look up and meet Dream's eyes again, ignoring the fact that his own were definitely glossy from unshed tears. "I care about you, Dream, probably more than I'd like to admit... so seein' you go through all that? Knowin' the pain you experienced? Under my protection no less? I mean, you'd think I'd do a better—"

Warmth. A soft, calming warmth appeared on his cheek, silencing Techno's rambles. Instead of flinching away, he relaxed into it and allowed his eyes to close.

"Relax, Techno, please. You deserve it for once," Dream softly murmured, rubbing his thumb against the other's cheek lightly. He was admittedly surprised by Techno's confession, not quite knowing how to respond to it. So instead of trying, he decided to focus on comforting him for the moment.

Dream glanced at the couch and stood up gently, taking his hand away. He was startled, though, when he felt Techno tightly grasp his wrist, followed by a quiet snort. Glancing back, he looked at the desperation in his eyes—a plea. Don't leave me alone. Dream chuckled at that, offering a warm smile. "Tech, it's okay. I just wanted to move to the couch with you since it has more room... you need cuddles."

At the teasing, Techno flushed and glanced away, though didn't let go. He slowly rose and allowed Dream to lead him to the couch, the other sitting down first and holding his arm open to invite Techno into the spot beside him. He quickly accepted the offer and curled up into his side, melting into the other's embrace as he felt Dream's arm wrap around him. This was safe. This was comfort. They were both okay... no one was in danger.

Dream carded his hand through Techno's long hair and felt as the boy continued to relax, smiling bright as he knew this was something Techno had needed for a long time. Eventually, his breathing evened and deepened, making Dream look down.

"Techno?"

No response. Dream sighed affectionately, kissed the top of his head, and allowed himself to drift off into a content slumber.

Early Morning Surprises   
**When caring for someone who's wounded and feverish, the last thing you would want them to do is randomly explore your house in the dead of night. Unfortunately for Dream, this is just the thing he needs to deal with.**

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Dream groaned in annoyance as he semi-stumbled down the hallway. He had woken up at four am and it had been half an hour now, so he had given up on trying to fall back asleep. He was now walking through the familiar hallways of his house, not needing the lights since he knew the layout and not wanting them because they'd hurt his eyes.

However, as soon as his foot caught on something unfamiliar and in the middle of the hallway, Dream really wished he had turned the lights on. He tripped over the object and caught himself by doing a somersault, his breathing speeding up slightly as his fatigued mind tried to process what the fuck just happened. Dream shakily stood and reached for the lights, flicking them on and turning to face the large mass on the floor.

Seeing Techno's unconscious body was just about the last thing he expected to see. Dream nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the pinkette collapsed on the floor, quickly moving to kneel down beside him. Turning him over, Dream looked at Techno's still feverish face, gently moving rosy bangs from his forehead which were sticking to it from sweat. It hurt to look at, honestly; Techno's usually stoic and calm features now tense, distorted in pain.

Gods—focus, Dream. He shook his head and sat the pinkette up slowly, trying to figure out a way to haul Techno back to a bed in the most efficient and least painful way. Dream smiled and snapped his fingers, a good idea coming to mind. He allowed Techno to lean forward onto his chest and firmly grabbed his legs, hiking him up so that he was clinging to Dream's front. Surprisingly enough though, he felt the arms around his neck tighten and legs curl around his waist. Green eyes widened. Oh. He wasn't fully unconscious. Oh this could be bad.

Sure enough, it quickly turned south. In Techno's delirious state, he nuzzled his face deep into the crook of Dream's neck, making the blonde's face quickly turn from sun kissed to deep vermillion. Following this, a deep purr of satisfaction rumbled in the pinkette's chest along with a muffled giggle which made Dream's heart race faster than he had felt it move in ages. He couldn't keep this up—Dream needed to get Techno to a bed now before he himself passed out, leaving both men stranded haphazardly in the middle of the hallway. Dream gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore the adorable pinkette in his arms, making a beeline to the room Techno was staying in.

At last, the two made it and Dream breathed a sigh of relief. He walked to the side of the bed and leaned over, carefully letting Techno go as he did to settle him on the mattress.

Techno, however, didn't seem to share Dream's sentiment of wanting to let go. He proceeded to drag Dream down onto the bed with him, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the blonde. Once there, he cuddled in close to the other, burying himself into the comfortable warmth of Dream's chest and allowing himself to relax.

On the other hand, Dream was the farthest thing he could be from relaxed. His face was such a shade of deep red that he didn't even know if he was capable of blushing any more than he was already. He was trapped by Techno's embrace and could do nothing but resign himself and cuddle back, or break the pinkette's hold and disappoint both of them immeasurably. Dream bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes tight, hugging Techno even closer and burying his face into soft, pink locks. He might as well stay, he wasn't one to like disappointing people.

(Dream said to himself, lying through his teeth. He respectfully chose to ignore his thoughts and instead drifted off into a pleasant slumber, embracing the man he definitely did not have feelings for.)

I Wish I Could Hate You   
**Dream is a bastard and Techno is fed up with it (rogue!Dream; prince!Techno)**

* * *

"Hey cutie~"

"I am this close to defenestratin' you, Dream."

"Ooooh, bringing out the big boy words tonight? I'm flattered." The prince merely groaned and put his pen down, setting his face into his hands in annoyance.

"Why oh why do I still let you come in... this is like punishable by death for you to do this." Dream snorted and shrugged, flopping back-first onto Techno's king sized bed and basking in its comfort.

"Because you like me—you just won't admit it."

"Uh-huh. Let's test that theory." The blonde curiously glanced up to see Techno now standing, setting his late night work aside as he began to briskly walk towards the door. Dream's eyes widened in slight panic and he jumped up without thinking, grabbing the prince just before he could touch the door handle and spinning him around. Techno felt his face heat up as he was held against the door by the other, glaring up into emerald eyes that changed from panic to cockiness. He felt his frown deepen at the change.

"Dream, I swear to the Gods, let me go."

The blonde boy chuckled and pretended to think for a moment. "Mmm, nah I don't think so. You're far too pretty like this for me to just let you go." He reached up and tucked a loose thread of pink hair behind Techno's pig-like ears, having fallen out of the messy, low ponytail he had in. The gesture only made him blush harder, quickly averting his gaze and biting the inside of his lip. Dream wouldn't deny the fact that the expression Techno was making made his heart simply melt, though he kept up his arrogant appearance nonetheless.

The taller leaned in slightly, whispering right into his ear. "I didn't realize the Blood God was one to submit so easily... or is it by choice, perhaps?"

Techno stiffened slightly at those words and only frowned more, continuing to blush. "I hate you so much..."

Surprisingly to the prince, those words only made Dream snort and pull away, grinning down at his beautiful expression and patting his head in a patronizing way. "Pfft—you wish you could, princey!"

With that, the blonde let go and swiftly turned away, walking back to the bed and flopping down, leaving Techno a blushing, and deeply infuriated, mess. He sputtered, regained even a semblance of composure, and walked over to where Dream was lazily lying, towering over him with crossed arms. The rogue gave a curious quirk of his brow before yelping a bit as his collar was grabbed and he was pulled into a deep kiss by the prince. Dream's eyes went wide, but he quickly reciprocated and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling Techno onto his lap and quickly taking control of the situation. He reached up and tangled one hand in pink hair while feeling as the prince continued to hold his collar and wrap his other arm around Dream's neck. The kiss seemed to last forever, fueled by fervent passion and desperation that kept both boys in the present, everything else besides the two of them melting away into nonexistence.

It was Techno who broke away first, panting slightly and continuing to blush as he gazed into emerald eyes again, now clouded over with infatuation. He felt Dream's warm palm settle onto his cheek and the prince couldn't help but lean against it, eyes fluttering shut and a content expression now on his face. The blonde smiled at the sight and ran a thumb over flushed porcelain skin, adjusting the two so he was leaning against the bed's headboard with Techno pressed to his chest. The pinkette nuzzled his face into the crook of the other's neck and sighed contentedly, humming as his long hair was caressed.

"...so," Dream finally began, breaking the comfortable silence between them, "how long have you been wanting to do that, eh?"

A quiet chuckle came from Techno, the boy tightening his grip slightly. "Like a week after you started comin' here... you?" The prince looked up with half lidded eyes, piercing blue irises framed by long pink lashes. The blonde felt himself blush a little more at the sight.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on that unfairly pretty face of yours, of course. How could anyone not want to kiss someone as lovely as you?"

Techno's eyes widened at that and he quickly hid his face into Dream's neck once more, quietly whining to the blonde's delight. "So the flirtin' was serious this whole time? I thought you were jokin'!" The wheezy laughter that came out of the rogue flustered the prince more who playfully hit his chest, feeling Dream's hold on himself tighten even further. "Oh my Blood God—shut up..."

"I'm sorry! It's just really funny that you never realized before now." The blonde flicked tears from his eyes, finally calming down and continuing to play with the other's hair. He reveled in its silkiness, always having adored Techno's long locks ever since he first saw the boy. To actually touch them felt like, for lack of a better word, a dream.

After a few moments longer of silence, Dream glanced down curiously as he realized Techno hadn't moved or spoken in a while. He glanced down, moving some hair to see the other's face better. "Techno...?" He asked this quietly, though immediately went silent when he saw the soft, sleeping features of the prince. He looked oh so content, pure bliss on his relaxed face. The blonde couldn't help but smile at this, knowing that the boy often lost sleep and was constantly exhausted (through some fault of his own, but he could ignore that for the moment).

Dream adjusted himself slightly into a more comfortable position before settling with both arms tightly wrapped around the pinkette. He settled a soft kiss against his head before leaning back and falling into a deep sleep, the gentle smile on his lips never leaving as his mind was filled with warmth and pink hues all night long.

The Prince's Desires are the Bane of the Farmer   
**Techno just wants to do his job—is that really too much to ask? (P &F AU; established relationship)**

* * *

Rolling clouds blanketed the sky in grey tones as Technoblade walked outside, reveling in the gentle, early autumn breeze that swept across the area. A smile graced his lips as he diligently set to work, going through the motions of his familiar, daily routine. Everything was going smoothly: the cows were well, his tools were in good shape, and his field as pristine as ever. Twirling the hoe in his hand, Techno grabbed a basket and whistled as he set out into the fields to begin harvesting.

One by one, Techno pulled large spuds from their home in the ground, reveling in the feeling of accomplishment that washed over him. He threw them into the woven basket at his side and continued on, taking it a bit slower than usual today as he basked in the monotony and process of harvesting.

Well, he was, anyways. His peace was broken as soon as he felt the warmth of a body on his back and the constriction of two arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Techno hummed.

"Dream."

"Techno." He felt a soft kiss against his neck, making him bite the inside of his cheek. He wasn't falling for this act again.

"I'm workin', Dream."

"I can see that."

"I can't work with you holdin' onto me."

"Oh well, guess you'll have to stop for the day then." The dramatic sigh that came after that statement made frustration bubble inside Techno. He tried to turn to face the other, but couldn't due to Dream's hold.

"Dream—you really cannot keep doin' this. I'm serious. I have a job to do."

The prince whined right into his ear, making it flick, "Oh come on, angel—"

"Don't call me that."

"—can you blame me for being needy? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Techno frowned, deadpanning, "We saw each other yesterday, Dream."

"Ages!"

Even patient men like Techno had a limit, and the pinkette was nearing his breaking point. With a heavy, tired sigh, Techno spoke, "I don't see why you insist on comin' in the middle of the day. Don't you have princely duties to attend to right now?"

The farmer could feel the smirk on Dream's face before he said a word. "Why do you think I'm here?"

...

Calm, Techno. Stay calm. You love this idiot; there's no use in killing him. He took a deep breath to steady himself and straightened up against Dream, staring straight ahead with a steady glare. "Dream."

"Yes, Techie?"

"If you don't do your job—or let me do mine—then I'm takin' nickname privileges away."

Dream began to make a sound of protest, so Techno was quick to add, "and cuddlin'."

When the pinkette felt the warm embrace disappear, he knew that threat had done the trick. When he turned, he saw that Dream was already on his horse, smiling just a little too wide and waving a little too enthusiastically. "I'll be going now—see you, Tech!"

As he watched the other hurry off, Techno couldn't help but laugh at the childish behavior, a healthy blush coating his cheeks as he did.


	24. Fun with Forfeits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Suggestive writing, implied/referenced sexual content
> 
> LOOK IT’S FLUFF AND NOT ANGST ARE YOU PROUD OF ME—
> 
> Anyways, happy Valentines Day! Have some Dreamnobur smut without the smut (sorry if you wanted that part, I only wanted to write the beginning stuff and aftercare LOL).

Suppressing his giggles, Wilbur leaned against the wall, knocking lightly on the bathroom door. “You almost done, Techie?”

“Stop bein’ impatient, perfection takes time,” was the response from inside, causing the blonde on the bed to snort. Wilbur rolled his eyes and walked to the desk chair, falling back into it and spinning around lazily.

“I still can’t believe he actually agreed,” Dream mused, glancing up from his phone. The brunette stopped his spinning and faced the other with a smirk.

“Something you should know about Techno is that he’s very honor bound. He lost the bet, so he’ll deal with the punishment.”

“And we’ll bask in the reward,” Dream finished, mirroring Wilbur’s smirk back to him.

The noticeable click from the bathroom door being unlocked made both boys look up, attention entirely focused on the door, awaiting the grand reveal. A bedraggled sigh came from the other side, followed by a tired tone, “Alright, are you bastards ready?”

“As we’ll ever be!” Wilbur replied, side eyeing Dream who already had his phone held up, ready to take plenty of pictures.

A few beats of silence passed before the door knob was turned, a truly glorious sight being revealed in the wake of the door. Techno stood there, face flushed a pretty crimson and eyes downcast. Dream and Wilbur couldn’t help but openly check out the boy: he was wearing a short, pink skirt with thigh high stockings that hugged his plush thighs in all the right places. Along with this, he had on one of Wilbur’s yellow sweaters, the fabric hanging loosely off him and exposing his collarbone and neck perfectly, the milky white skin absolutely stunning. Not only was his outfit beautiful though, his hair was down for once, curly, pink locks framing and softening his face incredibly, and makeup brought out Techno’s best features. Strawberry lip gloss made his plump, pink lips absolutely sparkle in the light, highlighter brought out his gorgeous cheekbones, and the small bit of eyeliner complimented his icy blue, almond eyes.

To say Wilbur and Dream were whipped would be the understatement of the century.

Techno fidgeted under the other’s silent gazes, slightly tugging the skirt as anxiety welled in his stomach. He shot them each a confused look. “What? Somethin’ wrong...?”

Wilbur and Dream broke from their trances and sent knowing looks to each other, the smirks from before returning. “No, Techie,” Wilbur began, standing up and walking over. He placed a hand on Techno’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “not at all...”

* * *

“I... hate both of you… so much,” Techno managed between his panting, throat still scratchy after deep throating so much. He was currently laid out on the bed with nothing but his stockings and Wilbur’s sweater on, hair a complete mess, body covered in cum and hickeys, and hole very much leaking. Dream and Wilbur were on either side of him currently, the former brushing a hand through his pink rat’s nest and the latter spooning his side.

“Awwe, we love you too, Strawberry!” Dream said happily, pressing a kiss to Techno’s temple which made the exhausted boy grumble.

Wilbur chuckled a bit but let go of the pinkette’s arm, sitting up with a soft smile. “As much as I’d like to leave you like this, all ruined and pretty in my clothes, we should get you into a bath.”

Lazily glancing in Wil’s direction, Techno slowly nodded, reaching out and curling his arms around Dream’s neck. The blonde lit up at this and quickly picked him up bridal style, walking with Wilbur to the bathroom and thoroughly enjoying Techno cuddling up to him all the while. He sat the pinkette down on the toilet lid and kissed his head as Wilbur ran the bath, the three now left to wait for the tub to fill up.

“I don’t think I’ll be walkin’ for at least a full day,” Techno mumbled with a defeated sigh, making the other two snicker and nod along.

“Oh well, guess we’ll just have to take care of you!” When Wilbur said this, he received a death glare from Techno, making him grin all the more.

“You’re just gonna end up fuckin’ me again!”

“We may be horny, but we’re not horny enough to hurt you, piglet. Don’t worry,” Dream reassures, beginning to let Techno’s hair once more, significantly calming the boy down.

When the tub was ready, Dream helped Techno fully undress before gently lowering him into the water, the pinkette immediately relaxing into the soothing warmth. Wilbur was left to help bathe him while Dream went to wash their clothes and change the sheets.

The brunette hummed and quietly sang as he cleaned Techno’s long locks, making sure not to pull on them or overwork the hair in any way. He seemed to be doing a good job though, considering how Techno looked like he was just shy of passing out, leaning into every scratch of his scalp. A content purr left the piglin hybrid which shocked Wilbur slightly, making him blush and pause from the awe. Techno noticed and his purring ceased, the boy shooting Wil a bemused look. “Why’d you stop?”

“You... you can purr?”

“What?” Techno was more awake now, sitting up to look at Wilbur fully. The brunette, meanwhile, began to smile like an idiot once realization set in, quick to reach over and scratch at Techno’s scalp again. The pinkette tensed in confusion. “What are you...”

Loud purrs started up again and the boy trailed off, eyes going half lidded as he leaned hard into Wilbur’s hand, even going so far as to nuzzle his head into it. Wil giggled at the absolutely adorable sight and was quick to grab his phone, taking a video of Techno’s actions. He would treasure that video, along with all the pictures he had taken from their fun earlier that evening.

“You two done in here?” Dream said, returning from his excursion in sweatpants and a tank top. He threw some clothes at Wilbur as well before stopping and looking between the two boys. Techno’s purring reached Dream’s ears and the blonde’s eyes widened, his reaction similar to Wilbur’s.

“I know, right?” Wilbur said happily, knowing what Dream was thinking. “It’s the cutest fucking thing in the world... Here, pet him while I get dressed, would you?”

Dream blinked, letting out an affectionate huff as he walked over, sitting down where Wilbur had been and replacing his hand on Techno’s scalp. The piglin hybrid looked like he had passed out pretty much—it was hard to tell whether he was awake or not. Wilbur quickly put on the sweatshirt and pants he was given and went back to Dream’s side, continuing to stand.

“We should probably take him out and get him to bed, he’s so out of it,” Dream murmured with a light chuckle, looking at Wilbur. The brunette was quick to agree and thus Dream picked Techno up once more, swaddling him in the fluffiest towel they had as Wilbur drained the tub and cleaned the bathroom up. Dream brought the pinkette outside and proceeded to dry his hair, dress him (in Dream’s own hoodie, boxers, and stockings, of course), and tuck him into the newly made bed.

It didn’t take Wilbur long to finish in the bathroom and he quietly awed at the sight of Techno snuggled up comfortably in the bed. He crept over and pecked the pinkette on the forehead before joining him under the covers and cuddling into his side like before, Dream doing the same once Wilbur was settled.

The three boys slept peacefully that night, enjoying each other’s warm and comfortable embraces.


	25. Family First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, another not-angst story! If I'm being honest, it's more focused on the SBI family, but the second half has dreamno interaction. Please enjoy!

A quiet sigh of relief escaped the prince as he walked out of the hour long meeting, finally free of his royal duties for the rest of the day. He stalked down the winding corridors of the palace before stopping in front of a large, mahogany door. Smiling to himself, Techno raked a hand through his bangs and braced himself for the comforting chaos that awaited him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GREMLIN—"

"FUCK OFF, BITCH!"

Yep, same old same old.

Techno stood in the doorway and watched on in amusement as his older brother chased his younger around, another boy sat in the corner watching on in similar amusement, albeit hiding it with an innocent look. Suppressing a chuckle, Techno moved to sit beside Tubbo, ruffling the brunette's hair affectionately. "So, how long did they last this time?"

Tubbo snickered, looking up at the crown prince. "They were fine for about thirty minutes before Tommy mentioned anteaters, then everything sorta went downhill from there."

Nodding, Techno leaned back and crossed his arms, letting out a huff of endearment. Eventually, though, he had to step in when Wilbur managed to grapple Tommy and put him into a chokehold. Calmly standing and walking over, the pinkette easily removed Tommy from Wilbur's grasp and hiked the brunette up by his collar to standing. "As much as I enjoy watchin' you two be idiots, I have to stop you at tryin' to kill each other."

Wil rolled his eyes, putting an elbow on Techno's shoulder and leaning against him. "Oh come oooon, you're no fun, Techno. I'm only doing my duty as an older brother by putting Tommy in his place—that's all!"

Techno gave the older an incredulous look before shoving him off, fixing his cape after the offending appendage was moved. "Uh-huh, right. I'm all for bullyin' Tommy, believe me—" he ignored the high pitched whining from behind him at that statement, "—but there's a time and a place for physical violence."

A beat of silence fell over them as they mulled over Techno's words. He blinked. "Dear Blood God, why am _I_ the one havin' to say that?"

All around him, a chorus of laughter erupted, Wil doubling over and leaning against Techno again as Tommy and Tubbo rolled around on the couch from their cackling. Techno cracked a smile and couldn't hold in his own giggling for long, allowing himself to laugh alongside everyone and even leaning against Wilbur for mutual support. It took a while for the group to calm down, afterwards leaving them in a calm, happy quiet where the only noise was the crackling of the fire place.

Soon enough things returned to normal: Tommy ranting about whatever came to his one track mind, Tubbo half listening and giving occasional hums of affirmation as if he was actually paying attention to Tommy and not the dancing flames before him, and Wilbur offering snide quips and sarcastic remarks alongside Techno which Tommy would whine at before ignoring them and continuing on. Closing his eyes, Techno leaned back into his chair and relaxed for once, allowing the chatter to fade into calming white noise.

For once, he was content. He was in the company of some of his favorite people—the ones who never failed to lift his spirits when Techno needed it. They really had a special talent for putting him at ease, even if it was through... _unconventional_ means.

"OI—BITCH! Have the decency to listen when I'm insulting you!"

Techno snorted. Yeah, he'd definitely die for these idiots.

* * *

Humming to himself as he walked out of the dining room, Techno became lost in his thoughts, trusting his body's muscle memory to get him to his room in one piece. He thought about all sorts of things: his family, new fighting techniques, the fact that he needed to sharpen his sword, the moon...

Speaking of, he found himself stood on his balcony, staring up at the beautiful being, currently in full bloom. The chill of the night air is what had brought Techno back to his senses, making the pinkette blink and glance around the darkened forest below. As beautiful as the night was, however, Techno needed to get to bed at a reasonable time tonight (shocking, he knows). He had a fairly important meeting the next day, and coherency was of the utmost importance. A slow breath left the prince before he turned and walked back inside, shutting the cold winds out by closing the balcony doors and drawing the curtains.

Now focused on getting ready for bed, Techno started by taking the ribbon out of his hair which tied the long, woven strands together. He ran his fingers through the braid as he walked to his vanity, daintily sitting before it and staring at himself in the mirror. To his pleasant surprise, Techno didn't look dead tired, his dark circles more or less gone and eyes softer than their usual bloodshot state. Huh. Must be the tea he had started drinking. Right—focus, Techno. You can think about tea when you're not trying to get to bed.

Red eyes scanned the vanity before himself and Techno quickly grabbed his brush—stopping himself short of grabbing the sheathed knife beside it which he had honestly forgot about. Did he care though? No, he had enough blades hidden around his room to arm a small garrison. With a sigh, Techno began to delicately brush out his curly pink locks, careful to not pull or be too aggressive with them. He quite liked his hair, and it would be a shame to ruin it due to impatience.

In the back of his mind, Techno could have sworn he felt a shutter radiate through the floor. He narrowed his eyes as his reflection and stopped brushing, going completely still. In the quiet stillness, Techno could feel the definite sensation of slow footsteps which padded across his balcony. He felt himself tense and, very slowly, he dropped his brush down onto the vanity, fingers ghosting over the sheathed blade beside it. Techno glared at himself in the mirror, holding his breath without realizing as he waited what felt like years for the signal.

The balcony door creaked open—a knife flew through the air right at it.

Techno didn't even take a second to check if the knife had struck the person, already diving for the door to alert the guards to the intruder's presence. He could probably take them on, of course, but Techno knew better than to underestimate an opponent, and also knew it was far wiser to get help in this situation. Unluckily enough for the prince, however, the other was faster than expected. Techno's fingers scarcely brushed against the door handle before he felt another weight hit his body and force it to the ground. A quiet grunt left him as he struggled against the person, unable to get a good look due to being pinned face first to the ground. A growl left him as he tried to strain his gaze up at the other, but the threatening noise was only met with condescending laughter.

"Easy, Princess. I'm not gonna hurt you unless you struggle."

"Like you could if you tried," Techno muttered, despite himself. He heard the other hum from above him.

"Bold words for the man who's currently pinned to the ground, eh?"

"I could probably take you in a fight."

A much warmer chuckle escaped the mysterious stranger this time, obviously amused by Techno's banter. The prince flinched as he felt a pat against his head, pulling another growl from his chest. "Well, that may be true, but I think you should still mind your temper, doll face."

Techno raised his eyebrow, even if the other couldn't see, choosing to ignore he choice in nickname. "And why's that?"

Hot air suddenly brushed against his ear as the intruder leaned closer, making the pinkette tense. "I'm not sure the rest of your family could take me as easily as you."

Techno's eyes widened at the threat and his breath hitched. He glanced back, now able to see a mask the man wore: plain white with a black smile. Though he tried to conceal as much emotion as possible, it was difficult when something as important as his family's safety was being threatened.

He looked down again, relaxing and letting out a stuttering sigh. "Fine, just... don't hurt them."

"There we go, that's a good boy! It wasn't so hard, was it?" The masked man's voice was utterly acidic and Techno couldn't help but cringe away. After this, he heard the other shuffling something before a hand suddenly clamped over his mouth and nose, holding a cloth against it. "Take a deep breath for me, wouldn't you?"

Deciding to just get all of this over with, knowing there was no way out, he did as he was asked. Techno breathed in the sleeping chemicals and felt as his mind slowed and clouded over with induced drowsiness. His eyelids fluttered closed and body went fully slack as darkness invaded his senses.

In his last moments of consciousness, the only thing that ran through Techno's mind was the fact that he hoped the other kept his promise.


	26. Crimson Colored Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my beloved клоуны ❤️

Light laughter echoed through the training grounds, dancing with the sounds of clashing blades and light footfalls. Dream focused in on his pink haired opponent with a determined smirk, quickly charging him. He watched as Techno jumped out of the way with practiced ease, neither of the men taking the sparring session all too seriously. Instead, they had fun with it, practicing new moves and grand gestures that they would otherwise never use in a true fight. It was quite lovely to relax every so often.

Turning to face his opponent once more, Dream found himself ducking out of the way of an iron blade, quick to step to the side and swing at Techno's exposed weak point, expecting the other to see it coming and evade.

Apparently, Techno hadn't been thinking along the same lines.

Red coated Dream's vision, being the only color he could see in the chaos. He faintly felt as his blade sliced through supple flesh and muscle. His body froze in place and eyes were slow to look up, taking in a horrifying sight.

Terrified, hurt eyes stared right into Dream's own, the too-pale face holding a look of utter betrayal. Blood began to leak out of blue tinted lips and Techno's eyes drew down. A whisper floated through the air, disembodied though sounding of Techno's voice.

" _How could you?_ "

"I-I..." Dream started, though didn't know what to say. Tears stung his eyes as he took a shaking step forward, trying to reach out to the other. Techno only moved further away, though, blood now pouring out of his mouth and eyes; violent, red tears slowly making their way down, staining ghostly features.

" _Stay away from me._ "

"Tech..." Dream choked out, his own hot tears now falling and wetting his cheeks, "Please, I didn't mean—"

" _Monster._ "

"N-No! I—"

" _MONSTER._ "

"It was an _accident_ —"

" ** _MONSTER._** "

Dream fell to his knees, pulling at his hair as he sobbed. He couldn't stand looking at the pure hatred on Techno's face any longer; he couldn't listen to his spiteful words and vicious tone. He just wanted it to all stop. He wanted to take his actions back. He wished he had never hurt Techno—why had he hurt Techno? The man he loved more than anything in the world? The man who hated him now. The man he had caused to suffer. The man...

" _Dream!_ "

* * *

Dream's eyes shot open and he tried to sit up, but a warm force against his chest pushed him back down. His heart was racing a mile a minute and his breathing was anything but calm. Vaguely, he felt wet spots on his cheeks where cold air stung—must be tears. Now aware of the state his own body was in, he looked up and saw the man from his nightmare: Techno. There was no blood—there was no hatred. There was only worry which clouded his icy blue eyes.

"Dream, are you okay? What happened?"

He sat staring a bit longer, blinking up at the other in disbelief. It had all felt so real—so _visceral_ —and it was hard to believe that Techno was okay in front of him. Without a second thought, Dream wrapped his arms around the pinkette and pulled him in close, burying his face into silky hair and feeling as more tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured quietly.

Techno struggled to look up at the other from his place trapped against Dream's chest, but he allowed a comforting purr to rumble through him, nuzzling against Dream to soothe the man he held so dear. "There's nothin' to apologize for, love. I'm right here. You're okay."

The soft tone and comforting actions only made Dream's tears come on even stronger, his body beginning to shake a bit from how tense it was. "I don't deserve you..."

"What?" Techno struggled out of his grip, propping himself up slightly and cupping Dream's face in his hands. "What do you mean, love?"

Dream sniffed and met his eyes, arms still held loosely around Techno's waist. "I hurt you. I made you suffer.

Furrowing his brows at Dream's words, Techno tried to figure out what the other meant. He went through his memories before realizing what Dream was talking about. His eyes subtly flicked down to his stomach, the image of a scar burnt into his mind even while it was covered. "Oh, that? Dream, darlin', no," he chuckled, resting their foreheads together. "You've saved me more times than I can count—physically and mentally. Just because you made one mistake, doesn't mean you don't deserve my love. I choose to give it to you, and you need to trust me when I say that you deserve every bit of it."

Techno kissed Dream, a slow and loving affair. He stroked the blonde's damp cheeks with his thumbs and purred into the affectionate gesture. When they broke apart, Techno rolled them over and cuddled into Dream's chest once more, wrapping his tail around the other and feeling as Dream tightened his grip around his waist.

Thankfully, Dream's breathing and heart rate were now under control, as was his mind. He looked down at the man he was completely smitten with and allowed himself a small smile. Pecking Techno on the top of his head, the couple relaxed in each other's hold, drifting back off into dreams of pleasant greens and pinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, I appreciate all your comments a ton!
> 
> If you’d ever like to talk about anything—story ideas, requests, au info—then feel free to message me on discord @Zinnia#4220 (mention that you came from here if you do so I know!)
> 
> Have a lovely week <3


End file.
